Fight
by Skippy1701
Summary: Os sur l'univers Armée/ Sport Clexa ! Merci à ma super correctrice pour son travail et son temps !


**Fight**

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **(Province de Karbala...Irak)**_

Clarke : Ici l'équipe Alpha nous demandons soutien aérien, des insurgées nous ont pris en embuscade, position envoyée.

Illan : Capitaine, ils seront là dans cinq minutes. Il faut se mettre à couvert ou on sera pris entre deux feux.

Clarke : Je sais, Zeke, Wells vous nous couvrez on va se barricader dans la maison d'en face. Les autres vous ne vous arrêtez pas de courir.

Mon équipe se divise en deux et je rejoins les garçons pour couvrir leur retraite, comment une telle attaque a-t-elle pu avoir lieu, notre position était secrète ?

Wells : On y va, j'entends les avions, faut pas trainer.

On court comme des fous et on se barricade. Plus beaucoup de temps, je fais descendre tout le monde au sous-sol et les missiles tombent rasant la zone. Une heure plus tard je grimace en voyant les dégâts et on rejoint notre point d'extraction.

Raven : Vous avait demandé un pilote ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Evidement que c'est toi qui vient, aller on y va.

A peine l'hélico repartit un groupe de trois hommes sortent de derrière une maison, un lance-roquette en main.

Clarke : On les fume, s'ils nous touchent on est mort. Comment va le Commandant Harper ?

Harper : Ces constantes sont stables pour le moment, mais il ne faut pas trainer.

Monroe : ROQUETTE !

Raven évite et on s'accroche comme on peut en les visant, Zeke en élimine un, moi aussi et quand le dernier est tombé, on a tous soufflé de soulagement. Seulement on n'avait pas vu le dernier homme sortir de l'autre côté et nous tirer dessus, on ne doit notre salut que à Raven qui a limité les dégâts, mais son cri de douleur raisonne encore en moi. On a réussit à arriver presque jusqu'à la base avant de se crasher et c'est là qu'on a vu qu'elle était attaquée. On a mis à couvert nos blessés et avec mes hommes encore en état on est allés aider. On a repoussé l'attaque, mais les dégâts étaient importants en hommes et matériel. J'ai opéré avec d'autres Médecins le reste de la nuit et la matinée avant de m'évanouir, j'avais pris une balle dans la cuisse mais l'adrénaline aidant je n'ai rien sentit. Quand je me suis réveillée, trois jours étaient passés et j'ai appris la mort de deux de mes hommes ainsi que plusieurs autres.

Maya : Bien Capitaine, ça sera tout. Vous allez être rapatrié chez vous, votre service actif est terminé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle ferme la porte juste après le secrétaire et s'assoit dans son fauteuil en soupirant, Jasper était son fiancé et je la regarde avec inquiétude. Maya est moi ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, je sais qu'elle s'en veut de nous avoir envoyé là-bas.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, j'aurai du les sauver si...

Maya : Si tu ne te vidais pas de ton sang toi aussi, tu n'aurais rien pu faire Clarke. Illan est mort dans le crash de l'hélico et Jasp avait au moins cinq impacts de balles.

Clarke : Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Maya : Crois moi je vais trouver, le Colonel ma donné carte blanche, on rentre à Polis ensemble.

Clarke : Je veux aider.

Maya : Et tu le feras, mais pour le moment, Raven a besoin de toi pour lui sauver sa jambe et ta famille t'attend depuis des mois. Je superviserai le rapatriement des corps jusqu'à l'hôpital, tu es sure que tu veux t'en charger seule ?

Clarke : Mes hommes, ma responsabilité Maya.

Maya : Très bien, il est temps de rentrer chez nous, de l'aide pour marcher ?

Clarke : C'est bon, la balle est ressortie, je boite un peu mais ce n'est pas méchant, c'est la perte de sang qui m'a fait tomber.

Maya : Je te contacte une fois arrivée avec les corps de nos amis, rentres bien et essaies de te reposer stp.

Clarke : J'essaierai.

Je sors en boitant légèrement et respire un grand coup, ce pays ne me manquera pas. J'adore mon métier, mais voir toute cette douleur, cette injustice à longueur de journée, ça flinguerait le moral d'une Licorne.

Wells : Et toi, alors ?

Clarke : On rentre à la maison.

Wells : C'est Madi qui va être contente, comme les autres, j'ai hâte.

Clarke : Moi aussi, viens allons tout préparer.

 _ **Trois jours plus tard...**_

Wells me serre l'épaule et je soupire, je suis devant le centre sportif de mes parents depuis dix minutes sans bouger.

Wells : Tu verras tout se passera bien, c'est notre famille.

Wells et moi on a grandi ensemble, c'est mon meilleur ami. Jasper, Monty étaient plus les amis de mon frère. Mon cœur se serre en pensant à lui et je ferme les yeux, comment je vais l'annoncer à Monty au juste ? Je rentre et malgré moi un sourire étire mes lèvres en voyant les rings pleins, les sacs de frappe et autres instruments de torture. Je regarde ma petite sœur se battre et oh mon Dieu c'est Lexa Wood, magnifique soit dit en passant et cherche ma fille des yeux. Je vois que la garde d'Octavia est trop basse et ne peux pas m'empêcher d'intervenir.

Clarke : Tes poings ne sont pas là pour faire joli, ta garde est trop basse et ton adversaire aurait pu te mettre au tapis dix fois vu sa supériorité. N'oublies pas les trois impératifs à une bonne contre-attaque, saisie et Khao (Coup de genou en Muay-Thai) et tu finis par un fauchage. Octavia s'arrête net et manque de se prendre un contre violent, mais son adversaire a arrêté son poing.

Octavia : Clarke !

Dix secondes après elle me sautait dans les bras en m'étouffant et Wells rigole gentiment. Elle a pris du muscle, les entrainements avec Raider semblent lui convenir mieux.

Octavia : Tu nous as tellement manqué, six mois sans nouvelles, on a cru devenir fous.

Lexa : Heuuu O, tu me présentes ?

Octavia : Excuses moi Lex, voici ma sœur ainée, elle est Médecin dans l'armée et revient de mission.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la saluer qu'une tornade brune me saute au cou, me faisant grimacer de douleur mais sourire de bonheur. Ok Clarke, ne réagis pas en fan, ta fille est là.

Madi : Maman, tu es enfin là, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je serre ma fille dans mes bras fortement et Octavia se joint au câlin me faisant rire, mon Dieu que ça fait du bien.

Clarke : Du calme ma puce, dis donc tu as pris combien de centimètres encore ?

Madi : (Rire) Bientôt je serais plus grande que toi, tu restes combien de temps ?

Clarke : Mon service actif est finit, je rentre à la maison pour de bon.

Madi : Attends faut que je te présente, voici Lexa elle s'entraine pour le titre mondial de Kick Boxing, elle est trop forte.

Clarke : (Tend ma main) Je suis le Capitaine Griffin Clarke, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Lexa : (Serre ma main) Moi aussi, Madi et Octavia m'ont souvent parlé de vous.

Bellamy : Clarke ?

Bellamy me soulève du sol me faisant grimacer de douleur et rire en même temps, ça fait vraiment du bien d'être là.

Wells : Doucement Bell, elle est blessée.

Octavia : Quoi ? Comment, où ça ? Tu veux t'asseoir, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Clarke : (Rire) Mon Dieu vous m'avez tellement manqué, je vais bien. Je dois m'occuper de certaines choses, on se donne rdv ce soir à la maison, et je vous raconterai tout.

Madi : Tu t'en vas encore ? (Triste)

Clarke : Quelques heures, je t'ai dit je reste là, promis.

Lexa : Viens Madi on va travailler mes contres, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Madi : (Sourire) D'accord, demain je te montrerai mes progrès maman.

Clarke : D'accord ma puce, merci Lexa.

Elle me sourit gentiment, elle est vraiment mignonne, enfin bon je m'égare là. Wells me tend son bras et je m'appuie sur lui pour monter les marches jusqu'au bureau de mon père.

Marcus : Clarke, mon Dieu tu es bien là ?

Clarke : Salut papa, oui je suis de retour, maman n'est pas là ?

Marcus : Elle est à l'hôpital, tout va bien ?

Clarke : J'ai besoin que Monty soit libéré par la journée et surement la semaine.

Je sors les plaques de Jasper et Octavia et Bellamy comprennent enfin ce qui se passent. Mon père me serre dans ses bras et Bellamy va le chercher, je regarde ma fille combattre Lexa et malgré la situation laisse échapper une sourire, elle m'a tellement manqué.

Monty : Salut, Clarke ça alors, tu es rentrée quand ? Jasp est là aussi, vous auriez...

Clarke : Je suis désolé Monty, (Tend ses plaques) je l'ai ramené à la maison.

Monty : (Larmes) Non, comment ?

Clarke : On est tombé dans une embuscade quand on est allés sauver notre Commandant, il y a eu de nombreuses victimes et blessés. Je te jure que je trouverai les responsables, Maya nous attend à l'hôpital.

Monty : (Décroche un des plaque et me la tend) Je vais appeler mes parents, merci de l'avoir ramené Clarke.

Je le serre dans mes bras et Bellamy l'accompagne en silence, ces trois-là était inespérables, c'est dur pour tout le monde.

Octavia : Qui as-tu perdu ?

Clarke : Illan, je suis désolé Octavia, je sais que vous étiez restés amis malgré votre histoire.

Octavia : (Larmes) Oui, tu as prévenu sa famille ?

Clarke : Ils nous attendent à l'hôpital, tu veux venir ?

Octavia : Je me change et j'arrive, tu sais qui a fait ça ?

Clarke : Pas encore, mais je trouverai.

Marcus : Tu veux que je vienne ?

Clarke : Non gardes Madi, je ne veux pas qu'elle assiste à ça, elle adorait Jasper et Illan, je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

Marcus : J'appelle ta mère, elle te rejoindra, on se voit ce soir ?

Clarke : Bien sûr.

Arrivée en bas je vois Lexa au téléphone et revenir paniquée vers nous, mon père s'arrête et l'interroge du regard.

Lexa : Mon frère vient d'être rapatrié en urgence, il est grièvement blessé, je dois y aller.

Anya : Je récupère Aden et je te rejoins à l'hôpital militaire.

Octavia : Viens avec nous, on y va justement.

Lexa : Merci, bon sang je vais le tuer, il m'a juré d'être prudent.

Madi : Maman, ça va ?

Clarke : Comment s'appelle votre frère ?

Lexa : Lincoln Trikru pourquoi ?

Clarke : C'est mon Commandant, c'est moi qui l'ai ramené.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe elle me saute au cou et me serre dans ses bras, je souris et lui rend son étreinte, il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à lui dire.

Madi : Je vais chercher Aden avec Anya, à plus tard man.

Anya : Anya Wood, merci Capitaine d'avoir ramené cet idiot à la maison.

Clarke : Je vous en prie, Lincoln est devenu un très bon ami et c'est le meilleur Commandant avec qui j'ai eu le privilège de servir. Anya n'a pas changé, malgré les années, si ce n'est cette tristesse qui me crève le cœur. Elle m'a reconnu aussi, pourtant elle ne dit rien, étrange.

Anya : On y va Mad, je vous la ramène.

Marcus : Merci, je vais fermer le centre et je vous rejoins.

Monty : Ma famille nous attend là-bas aussi.

Dans le taxi personne ne parle, Wells comme à son habitude me soutient en silence, sans lui ça aurait été vraiment dur.

Arrivée à l'hôpital on retrouve Maya en tenue, elle serre Monty dans ses bras un long moment et je me dirige vers les parents de ce dernier le cœur serré.

Clarke : (Salut militaire) Monsieur et Madame Green, je vous présente mes condoléance pour la perte de l'adjudant Green, il laissera un grand vide dans cette équipe. C'était un grand soldat, un grand ami et je vous jure de trouver les responsables de tout ceci et de les faire payer.

Père : Merci Clarke, merci de l'avoir ramené.

Mère : (Larmes) Tu vas le venger ?

Clarke : Je traquerai les responsables jusqu'au bout du monde, je vous le promets.

Une fois fini avec eux et les parents d'Illan, je les laisse avec Maya et vais à l'accueil où je retrouve enfin ma mère qui me serre longuement dans ses bras. Ma mère et moi on est limite fusionnelle, ça à était dure au départ après le divorce. Mais on est bien mieux sans mon géniteur, il était violent et même à cinq ans je savais qu'il était méchant. Un an plus tard elle à rencontrer Marcus, il avait déjà Bellamy et Octavia, on est devenu une famille et je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier le ciel pour cela.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Pardon, de vous déranger, je cherche mon frère, le Commandant Trikru Lincoln, il vient d'être rapatrié.

Abby : Il est au bloc, je suis désolée mais votre présence n'est pas autorisée dans l'hôpital militaire hors visite.

Clarke : Laisses la maman, c'est mon Commandant.

Harper : Capitaine, le Docteur Jackson vous demande.

Clarke : Je reviens vous mettre au courant dès que j'en sais plus, Sergent veuillez accompagner Melle Wood en salle d'attente svp.

Wells : Je vais voir comment va Raven, tiens moi au courant pour le Commandant.

Tout le monde se sépare et je suis le Sergent dans les couloirs, elle m'assoit et me tend une bouteille d'eau en souriant.

Lexa : Vous travaillez avec Clarke depuis longtemps ?

Harper : Cinq ans, je suis infirmière et je fais partit de son unité de sauvetage.

Lexa : Pardon de demander, mais quel âge avez-vous ?

Harper : 26 ans, bientôt 27 d'ailleurs, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Madi a 12 ans, quel âge a votre Capitaine ?

Harper : 30 ans, vous connaissez Madi d'où ?

Lexa : Je m'entraine dans la salle de son grand-père, je me suis prise d'affection pour elle.

Harper : Personne ne résiste à Madi, c'est ainsi.

Lexa : Il faut croire, je ne pensais pas revenir dans un tel endroit.

Harper : Personne n'aime les hôpitaux, mise à part Clarke évidemment.

Cette dernière revient enfin, je remarque son boitillement et me lève d'un coup, elle est en blouse.

Clarke : Je dois opérer le Commandant à nouveau, je ferai tout ce que je peux mais la grenade a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Je vais avoir besoin de toi Harp, Wells s'équipe aussi et Jackson s'occupe de Raven avec ma mère. Vu que j'ai fait le plus gros, ils peuvent finir ensemble.

Lexa : Est-ce qu'il a une chance ?

Harper : Avec Clarke oui, je reviens vous tenir au courant au plus vite.

Lexa : Merci.

Une heure plus tard mon frère arrive avec Madi et Anya, je ne peux pas le perdre aussi. J'ai déjà perdu trop de monde que j'aimais, cette fois je ne m'en relèverai pas.

Aden : Il est fort et Madi m'a dit que sa mère était un génie de la médecine, elle va le sauver.

Lexa : Un génie, rien que ça ?

Madi : Elle a été diplômée à tout juste 21 an, avec une spécialité en plus.

Lexa : Whaou, ok, impressionnant, je l'avoue.

Anya : (Pianote sur l'ordinateur) Regardes, on parle d'elle sur cet article, en fait il y a pas mal de ses exploits répertoriés.

Madi : Elle est trop forte, tu as vu ?

Lexa : Oui, plusieurs fois décorée, elle a publié beaucoup dans des revues médicales aussi.

Anya : Oui, il l'appelle la virtuose, elle n'a perdu qu'une dizaine de personnes sur la table, en 9 ans de service.

Aden : Lincoln ne peut pas mourir aussi, pas vrai Lex ?

Je serre mon frère dans les bras et regarde Anya avec inquiétude, mais comme d'habitude elle ne dit rien et fixe l'écran. La dernière fois qu'on était dans un hôpital c'était pour dire adieu à Coop, c'est dure pour tout le monde.

Maya : Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille du Commandant Wood ?

Lexa : Oui, je suis sa sœur, du nouveau ?

Maya : Pas encore, je voulais me présenter, je suis le Major Montain Maya, je travaillais avec votre frère.

Anya : Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Maya : On continu d'enquêter, je peux vous assurer qu'on trouvera les responsables de tout ceci.

Madi : (Saute au cou de Maya) Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue aussi, ça veut dire que Jasp est là aussi, trop bien il est où ? Vous mangez à la maison ce soir, vous êtes tous rentrés alors ?

Maya : (Serre Madi dans ses bras) Non il n'est pas là, je suis contente de te voir ma puce.

Madi : Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges, ça ne va pas ?

Maya : Ta mère t'expliquera, dis-lui de m'appeler, je dois aller à la base faire mon rapport. Mais on se revoit vite, promis.

Madi : D'accord, dis à Jasp que je lui fais de gros bisous.

Maya : (Larmes) Je lui dirai.

Je regarde cette Maya et comprends qu'il y a un problème, Madi m'a parlé de toute l'unité de sa mère. Si je me souviens bien Jasper est le frère de Monty qui sont les meilleurs amis de Bellamy.

Octavia : Et ma puce, tu vas rentrer avec papy, ta mère va en avoir pour quelques heures, on se retrouve ce soir d'accord ?

Madi : Tata qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Octavia : Rentres, on t'expliquera plus tard, promis.

Madi me serre dans ses bras, suivis de près par Anya qui reste un peu les bras ballants avant de lui rendre son étreinte, personne ne résiste à Madi, même mon dragon de Coach.

Madi : (Serre Aden dans ses bras) Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma mère va sauver ton grand frère, elle ne le laissera jamais tomber.

Ils s'en vont et Octavia s'assoit près de moi en soufflant, je vois qu'elle a pleuré aussi et pose ma main sur son épaule.

Octavia : Jasper, Monty sont les meilleurs amis de mon frère Bellamy, mais aussi les nôtres. Je les ai toujours connus, comme Clarke et c'est dur pour tout le monde. Jasper est tombé au combat, mon ex copain aussi.

Lexa : Je suis désolée.

Octavia : Maya et Jasper étaient fiancés, ils devaient se marier à leur retour de mission.

Lexa : Je comprends mieux, Madi semble très attachée à Jasper, je suppose que c'est pour ça que sa mère ne lui a rien dit ?

Octavia : Oui, l'unité de ma sœur est très soudée et ils sont souvent réunis à la maison pour diverses occasions, Madi a grandi avec eux comme famille, autant que nous.

Zeke : Et la crevette, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Octavia : Lexa je te présente le Lieutenant Zeke Exodus, il fait partit de l'unité de Clarke aussi.

Zeke : Whoua, vous êtes Lexa Wood, Clarke a un poster de vous dans sa chambre.

Lexa : (Rougis) Ah bon ?

Octavia : (Rire) Elle va te tuer si elle apprend que tu lui as dit ça.

Zeke : (Grimace) Mince, oubliez ce que j'ai dit, il y va de ma survie, svp.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je suis en effet Lexa Wood, vous connaissez surement mon frère Lincoln aussi ?

Zeke : Lincoln, mince, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, il n'a jamais rien dit et vous ne portez pas le même nom ?

Lexa : Linc est mon demi-frère mais ça ne fait pas de différences pour nous.

Octavia : Tu es là pour Raven ?

Zeke : Oui, des nouvelles ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Quand je reviens dans la salle d'attente je ne suis pas étonnée de trouver toute mon équipe au complet. Je me dirige vers Lexa qui ne m'a pas encore vu, elle est encore plus magnifique en vrai, j'ai failli m'étouffer en la voyant combattre Octavia.

Anya : Docteur Griffin alors ?

Lexa : Dites-moi que tout va bien, svp ?

Clarke : Il est en vie, mais sa carrière dans l'armée est finit. Il a reçut un éclat près du cœur, on a pu l'enlever mais il risque d'avoir des problèmes respiratoires par la suite. Il a aussi les deux mains cassées et plusieurs doigts brisés, deux côtes cassées. L'épaule démise et le genou brisé, il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, suivit de beaucoup de rééducation mais il est tiré d'affaire.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Docteur.

Anya : Merci infiniment, Madi avait raison, vous êtes la meilleure.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'ai peur que ma fille ne soit pas très objective, mais merci. Vous ne pourrez le voir que demain, il est sous calmant et ne se réveillera pas avant midi.

Aden : On peut juste le voir deux minutes, svp ?

Clarke : Harper va vous conduire, mais cinq minutes pas plus.

Harper : Suivez-moi.

Une heure plus tard j'étais à table avec ma famille, Madi semble inconsolable et Je finis par monter la voir dans sa chambre. Je le retrouve en boule pleurant à chaudes larmes et je la prends dans mes bras.

Madi : Je veux plus que tu partes, tu vas mourir aussi.

Clarke : Je ne pars plus, je te le jure.

Madi : Il devait m'aider à monter ma maquette d'avion, on devait le faire décoller ensemble au lac, il avait promis.

Clarke : Je sais ma puce, Jasper t'adorait, il disait à tout le monde que tu étais sa nièce.

Madi : (Sourire) C'est vrai ?

Clarke : Oui ce à quoi je répondais, que je ne le voulais pas comme frère, il était trop pénible pour ça. Généralement ça finissait en bagarre, il va me manquer aussi.

Madi : (Essuie ses larmes) Alors c'est vrai que tu avais un poster de Lexa dans ta chambre ?

Clarke : (Rougis) Qui t'as raconté ça, que je le tue ?

Madi : (Sourire) Secret, tu as raison elle est jolie.

Clarke : Ok, je ne suis pas prête mentalement à avoir cette conversation avec ma fille de douze ans. Tu es sensée rester mon bébé encore un peu de temps, pense à mon petit cœur stp.

Madi : (Rire) Je t'aime fort, je suis contente que tu sois là.

Le soir venu je me réveille en sursaut et soupire, foutu cauchemars, ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix. Je descends et trouve mon père penché sur un dossier, il est deux heure du matin ?

Clarke : Papa, que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ?

Marcus : Mon médecin du sport m'a fait faux bond, et avec les compétitions qui reprennent je dois lui trouver rapidement un remplaçant.

Clarke : Comment ça se fait que Sinclair soit partit ?

Marcus : Il voulait voyager, mais bon ça tombe mal.

Clarke : Je peux te dépanner si tu veux, le temps que tu trouves quelqu'un de compétent.

Marcus : Vraiment ça serait super, Wells aussi vient ce qu'il fait qu'il ne manque plus qu'une infirmière et un kiné et on est au complet.

Clarke : Harper a finit son service aussi, je peux lui demander et pour le Kiné il me semble que Riley a son diplôme.

Marcus : (Sourire) Tu me sauves la vie, bon du coup je peux enfin aller me coucher, tu appelles tout le monde pour les prévenir ?

Clarke : Ok, on sera là demain.

Marcus : Merci, essaies de dormir, tu sembles épuisée. (Embrasse le front)

Je regarde mon père partir et m'installe devant la télé, je ne vais pas me rendormir de sitôt, autant rattraper mon retard dans une série. Dix minutes plus tard Bellamy s'assoit près de moi, suivit de près par Octavia et je souris. On a du finir par s'endormir car c'est la voix de ma mère qui me réveille.

Abby : Vous savez que vous avez un lit n'est-ce pas ? (Amusée)

J'ouvre un œil pour voir que je suis vautrée sur Bellamy, Octavia est sur moi et je souris à ma mère en baillant.

Clarke : Il est quelle heure ?

Abby : 8h, ton père m'a dit que tu allais travailler au centre, c'est une bonne idée, depuis le temps qu'il attend ça.

Clarke : Oui, je ferai moins de garde à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas plus mal. J'ai du temps à rattraper avec Madi.

Octavia : C'est du café ?

Abby : Bonjour à toi aussi ma fille.

Octavia : Bjour man, (se serre un grand café)

Clarke : Raider va hurler, combien tu me payes pour que je ne lui dise pas ce que tu as pris au petit déjeuner ?

Octavia : Fausse sœur va, Bell dis quelque chose.

Bellamy : Rhooo trop de bruit, ho du café.

Je rigole et ma mère lève les yeux au ciel, notre père descend suivit de près par Madi qui se colle dans mes bras, pas du tout réveillée aussi.

Clarke : Tu veux des pancake mon ange ?

Madi : Stp, et un jus d'orange.

Clarke : Je te prépare ça, vous en voulez les morfales ?

Bellamy/ Octavia : OUI !

Je rigole et prépare tout ça, une fois notre petit déjeuner engloutit je dépose Madi au collège et suis ma famille au centre. Enfin sauf ma mère qui prend le chemin de l'hôpital.

Harper : Et Cap, c'est sympa de m'avoir recommandé.

Riley : Oui ça va nous changer, des nouvelles de Rav et du Commandant ?

Clarke : Il reste une dernière opération pour Rav et le Commandant est tiré d'affaire, je passerai le voir cette aprèm.

Marcus : Bien ma puce, tu connais le chemin, Harper, Riley suivez-moi je vais vous faire visiter vos nouveaux bureaux.

Une fois dans mon bureau je souffle en voyant le bordel, Sinclair était un excellent Médecin, mais vraiment la paperasse ce n'était pas son truc.

(Toc à la porte)

Harper : Ha ouai, ça va nous prendre des plombes pour ranger tout ça.

Clarke : On a des visites aujourd'hui ?

Harper : Trois, je vais essayer de te trouver leurs dossiers. Au fait l'enterrement d'Illan et Jasper se fera dans trois jours, on pensait aller boire un verre ce soir en leur mémoire avec les gars.

Clarke : Je viendrai, commençons.

Je suis entrain de trier quand on toc à ma porte, je me retourne et vois Lexa rentrer toute timide, mince elle est vraiment canon en jean.

Clarke : Salut, un souci ?

Lexa : Bein je suis sensée avoir rdv avec le Docteur Sinclair pour ma visite annuelle.

Clarke : J'ai bien peur qu'il va falloir vous contenter de moi, ou si vous préférez Wells je peux vous emmener à son bureau.

Lexa : (Rougis) Non, vous c'est bien.

Je me saisis de son dossier et commence à lire, elle s'assoit et une fois finit, je la fait monter sur la table.

Clarke : J'ai vu que vous aviez eu l'épaule déboitée suite à un accident durant les derniers Mondiaux et que cela vous faisait encore mal à certains mouvements ?

Lexa : Cela arrive oui, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire apparemment.

Clarke : Enlevez votre t-shirt je vais regarder.

Ok reste professionnelle Clarke, si en plus elle se met à rougir je ne réponds plus de rien. Rho elle a 25 ans, calmes tes ardeurs ma vielle. Puis je te signale que tu es mère célibataire, et que tu es traumatisée par tes missions, tu n'as rien à lui apporté.

Lexa : Docteur Griffin, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Pardon allé on va regarder ça.

Je la manipule un moment, Riley va pouvoir arranger ça je pense, plus quelques exercices basiques et les douleurs seront moins gênantes. Rholala ça peau est vraiment super douce, misère ça fait trop longtemps que je suis seule je crois pour réagir ainsi.

Clarke : Je pense qu'on peut améliorer votre mobilité, Riley vous expliquera mieux que moi.

Lexa : Riley ?

Clarke : Notre kiné, il était dans mon unité aussi.

Lexa : Très bien j'irai le voir, autre chose ?

Clarke : (Ecrit une ordonnance) Prenez ces compléments et faites bien vos exercices et ça ira mieux.

Lexa : Ok, merci.

Clarke : Je vous en prie.

Lexa : Je peux vous poser une question ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, je vous écoute ?

Lexa : Si vous saviez qui j'étais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit quand on s'est rencontré ?

Clarke : (Un peu gênée) Je ne voulais pas passer pour une Fan devant ma fille.

Lexa : (Sourire) Vous pratiquez ?

Clarke : Un peu, je vous montrerai mes talents un jour si vous voulez ?

Lexa : C'est plutôt rare un Médecin qui se bat.

Clarke : Je suis aussi un soldat, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Lexa : Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez.

Clarke : D'accord, c'est valable pour toi aussi, pense à aller voir Riley en sortant.

Lexa : Promis, merci Doc.

La journée se passe tranquillement, et le soir venu je suis avec mon équipe devant un verre, mais aussi d'autres amis du centre, on est une grande famille après tout.

Bellamy : A Jasper, mon pote on ne t'oubliera jamais.

Tous : A JASPER !

Gaia : A Illan, où que tu sois j'espère que la bière est bonne.

Tous : A ILLAN !

Mes yeux son attirés vers la piste de danse où je manque de m'étouffer dans ma bière quand je vois Lexa danser avec une magnifique blonde.

Anya : Et, salut.

Clarke : Salut, le monde est petit.

Anya : Oui, j'ai pu parler un peu avec Linc aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer encore le voir, mais j'irai demain, comment il se sent ?

Anya : Bien grâce à toi, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Lexa ?

Clarke : Elle ne souvient pas de moi, c'était une enfant la seule fois où je l'ai vu.

Anya : Je t'ai reconnu presque tout de suite moi.

Clarke : Parce que tu m'envoyer au tapis assez souvent pour le faire. Je suis désolé pour Coop.

Anya : Lexa s'est mise en tête de la venger, depuis deux ans elle ne pense qu'à ça alors j'ai décidé de l'entrainer pour la surveiller de près.

Clarke : Nia ne devrait plus avoir le droit d'exercer ce sport, elle est carrément dangereuse, elle envoi tous ses adversaires à l'hôpital, voir pire.

Anya : Je sais, mais Lexa a toutes ses chances, si elle ne c'était pas blessée après la demi-finale l'année dernière, le titre serait déjà à nous. J'ai promis à Cooper que je veillerai sur elle et Aden, Lincoln étant souvent en mission, il ne restait plus que moi.

Clarke : Lexa boit ?

Anya : (Fronce les sourcils) Non, putain c'est Costia, elle fait chier, elle est pire qu'un virus celle-ci.

Je vois Anya partir vers la piste de danse mais je la retiens par le bras, elle va se braquer si elle y va bille en tête.

Clarke : Je m'en occupe, je la sors de ces griffes, tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

Je file sur la piste de danse, je me faufile jusqu'à Lexa et la saisit par les hanches pour la faire tourner vers moi.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Salut Doc, eh Costia c'est Clarke Griffin, elle est Médecin Militaire, c'est elle qui a sauvé mon frère ?

Costia : Aden ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore cet idiot ?

Ok je ne l'aime pas, Lexa semble déchirée et je soupire, ça doit faire beaucoup à supporter, elle a le droit de relâcher la pression aussi.

Clarke : Je vais ramener Lexa chez elle, bonne soirée Melle.

Elle va pour protester mais d'un coup Anya apparait derrière moi et elle ferme la bouche, je les laisse discuter et porte Lexa limite jusqu'à la voiture.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke : Où habites-tu ?

Lexa : Dans une maison... (Rire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Ok, tu es déchirée.

Lexa : Madi avait oublié de dire que sa mère était aussi canon.

Clarke : (Rougis) Je vais te ramener chez moi, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Lexa : Aden...

Clarke : Anya m'a dit qu'il dormait chez un ami ce week-end, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa : D'accord, elle est où Costia ?

Clarke : C'est ta petite amie ?

Lexa : Muai, enfin je crois, je sais plus, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, tes yeux sont beaucoup trop bleus.

Clarke : (Attendrie) Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, ce n'est pas bon pour ta carrière.

Lexa : Je sais, mais mesparents, Coop, Linc, Costia, j'avais besoin d'une pause.

Clarke : Je comprends, aller viens on est arrivée.

Je regarde la doc, elle est vraiment magnifique, je tangue dangereusement sur mes jambes et elle me soutient pour entrer.

Lexa : Merci Doc.

Clarke : (Tend un grand verre d'eau avec une aspirine) Tiens, prends ça, on va essayer de limiter les dégâts.

J'avale mon aspirine et mon verre d'eau et commence à somnoler, je sens qu'on m'enlève mes chaussures et qu'on me couche mais je ne dis rien et m'endors profondément. C'est l'odeur des pancakes qui me réveille, j'ai un mal de tête carabiné et je souris en voyant l'aspirine et le verre d'eau qui m'attendent.

Clarke : De retour parmi les vivants ?

Lexa : Ouai, désolé, je fais un piètre exemple.

Clarke : Tout le monde a besoin de déconnecter de temps en temps.

Lexa : Tu fais quoi toi ?

Clarke : Généralement je cours, mais en ce moment c'est plus compliqué, alors je me contente de frapper dans mon sac de frappe. C'est tout aussi efficace et moins pénible que d'affronter une gueule de bois.

Lexa : Quand tu iras mieux, on pourra aller courir ensemble si tu veux ?

Clarke : Si tu veux, d'ici un mois je pense pouvoir reprendre tout doucement.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu t'es engagée dans l'armée ?

Clarke : C'est une longue histoire, triste qui plus est.

Lexa : Je suis déjà venue chez les Kane, on est où ?

Clarke : Chez moi, Madi vit la plupart du temps chez mes parents, du coup quand je reviens je vais là-bas aussi.

Lexa : Ok, c'est bien que tu sois là, Madi est forte mais tu lui manquais beaucoup ?

Clarke : Je sais, mais je reste là maintenant.

Lexa : Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ?

Clarke : Première étage, troisième porte à gauche.

Lexa : Merci Doc.

Je grimpe et ouvre la porte, mais de toute évidence je me suis trompée, car c'est une chambre. Une photo attire mon regard, Clarke est dans les bras d'un garçon, tout sourire.

Clarke : Troisième porte, pas seconde.

Lexa : Désolé, je ne voulais pas fouiller.

Clarke : C'est rien, c'est Finn le père de Madi.

Lexa : D'accord, il a l'air gentil ?

Clarke : Il l'était, il avait trois ans de plus que moi. Il s'est engagé, il est mort en mission avant la naissance de Madi. Je me suis engagée pour que plus jamais d'autres personnes ne connaissent cette perte. Si il y avait eu un médecin dans son unité, il aurait survécut. Madi n'était pas prévu, tu penses bien qu'à 18 ans...mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de Finn et elle est toute ma vie.

Lexa : J'ai perdu ma sœur il y a deux ans, elle était championne de Kick Boxing, son adversaire l'a tuée.

Clarke : Nia ne devrait plus avoir le droit d'exercer, ma fille a affronté sa sœur Ontari chez les juniors l'année dernière et Madi a eu le poignet cassé, se sont des brutes.

Lexa : Alors tu es vraiment fan de moi ?

Je rigole en voyant qu'elle rougit et qu'elle ferme la porte, adorable, cette femme est vraiment adorable. Je n'insiste pas et file prendre une douche, des vêtements propres sont posés sur la chaise avec une serviette chaude et je souris encore, vraiment adorable. Quand j'arrive un vrai petit déjeuner de champion est posé sur table et je m'assois devant Clarke qui me tend un verre de jus d'orange.

Lexa : Tu vas rire, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre ?

Clarke : Cooper m'a entrainé, tu m'as vu il y a quinze ans.

Lexa : Waouh tu es Wanheda ?

Clarke : (Sourire) On ne m'appelle plus comme ça depuis longtemps mais oui.

Lexa : Attends mais, tu es triple championne junior dans plusieurs catégorie d'Arts Martiaux, tu es une légende.

Clarke : (Rire) Mais non, c'était il y a longtemps, cette vie semble bien loin maintenant.

Lexa : Pas si loin que ça, tu as arrêté à cause de Finn et Madi ?

Clarke : Oui, je me suis lancée dans mes études de médecine, l'armée, Madi, je n'avais plus le choix.

Lexa : Bah mince, c'est moi qui veux un autographe maintenant.

Clarke : (Rougis) T'es bête, manges au lieu de dire des âneries.

J'obéis en souriant, ben mince, Anya va m'entendre, elle aurait pu me le dire, franchement. Une fois notre déjeuner prit on se rend ensemble à l'hôpital voir mon frère.

Lincoln : Eh dis-moi que tu m'as ramené de la vrai nourriture stp ?

Lexa : Non, j'ai mieux.

Je me décale et le sourire de mon frère s'agrandit en voyant Clarke qui rentre dans la chambre.

Lincoln : Et, je t'en dois une Griffin. Comment tu vas ?

Clarke : C'est toi qui est dans un lit d'hôpital pas moi, tu as eu de la chance.

Lincoln : Merci d'être venu me chercher, je vois que tu as rencontré ma sœur ? (Sourire moqueur)

Clarke : Me vengeance sera terrible, tu t'es bien foutu de moi.

Lexa : (Sourire) On m'explique ?

Lincoln : Je n'ai pas dit à Clarke que tu étais ma sœur, du coup je l'ai laissé fantasm...ouille...et je suis blessée vilaine.

J'éclate de rire en voyant la gêne de Clarke et mon frère se masse le bras en grimaçant suite au cou de Clark, ils sont proche on dirait ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais revenu au pays, je reprenais ma vie petit à petit et profitais de ma fille et de ma famille. Je regarde Madi s'entrainer avec Aden, ces deux-là sont souvent ensemble.

Nylah : Salut jolie blonde, je t'invite à manger ?

Clarke : Pourquoi pas, Aden a l'air en forme ça s'annonce bien pour le championnat

Nylah : Oui, Monty a repris l'entrainement aussi.

Clarke : Comment il va ?

Nylah : C'est dur mais il s'accroche, l'entrainement lui permet de penser à autre chose.

Clarke : C'est bien, je vais prévenir Mad et je te suis.

Nylah : Ok, je vais prendre une douche et je te retrouve en bas, à moins que tu ne veuilles me frotter le dos.

Clarke : (Rire) Rêve, je resterai un fantasme ma belle.

Nylah : (Sourire) Je finirai par t'avoir, à plus belle blonde.

Je la regarde partir en souriant, ça fait dix ans qu'elle essaie de me mettre dans son lit, mais malgré tout ça c'est une très bonne amie.

Lexa : Salut Doc.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bonjour Lexa, tu...

Je m'arrête net en voyant son arcade ouverte et passe ma main délicatement sur sa joue pour regarder.

Lexa : (Grimace) Je me suis prise un contre assez violent à mon dernier match d'entrainement.

Clarke : Viens on va soigner ça, tu aurais dû venir me voir tout de suite, je suis là pour ça.

Lexa : Désolé, mais ça va je t'assure.

Clarke : Muai, assis toi, je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'un point.

Je prépare mon équipement et regarde Lexa assise sagement sur ma table, depuis un mois je l'évite au mieux, pensant que mon attirance partirai, manque de bol ça ne semble pas le cas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec elle, je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête dès que j'ai un instant de répit.

Lexa : Est-ce que ça va, tu sembles fatiguée ?

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas, juste une mauvaise nuit, lèves la tête, ça risque de piquer un peu.

Elle obéit et je me concentre sur le point, je ne veux pas qu'elle garde une cicatrice, ça serait dommage quand même. Je place un pansement sur la plaie et retire mes gants, Lexa ne bouge pas et me regarde.

Lexa : C'est mon anniversaire, on va fêter ça dignement ce soir, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes.

Clarke : Où ça ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Au Polis, 20H ?

Clarke : Ok je viendrai faire un tour avec Mad.

Lexa : Super, merci pour les soins, à ce soir Doc.

Clarke : A ce soir, et ne forces pas trop cette aprèm.

Je la regarde partir, son anniversaire ? Je ne pouvais pas dire non, et puis Madi sera là donc aucun risque que ça dérape.

Madi : Maman ici la terre, je vais manger avec Aden et Anya, c'est bon ? Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Clarke : Non je vais manger avec Nylah, ce soir on va à l'anniversaire de Lexa, ça te dis ?

Madi : Oui, super à plus tard.

Elle me fait un câlin et sort, je reporte mon attention sur Lexa qui parle avec Bellamy et je souffle, bon va manger, tu t'embrouilleras le cerveau plus tard Clarke. Après le repas je file à l'hôpital pour voir un peu Raven, son opération a été un succès mais le chemin est encore long.

Raven : Voilà mon Capitaine préféré.

Clarke : (Sourire) Salut, c'est quoi cette tête ?

Raven : Je m'ennuie Blondie, Zeke refuse de me laisser travailler un peu.

Zeke : Tu ne travailles pas, tu pirates les sites de l'armée pour trouver les ordures responsables de l'attaque de notre base.

Clarke : Raven, Maya va hurler si elle le sait, tu as trouvé quoi ?

Zeke : Vraiment Cap, tu ne m'aides pas là.

Clarke : (Sourire) Désolé Zeke, alors ?

Raven : (Sourire) Pas grand-chose, mais le Colonel semble tenir une piste sérieuse pour coincer Emerson. Le chef des Mercenaires engagé par les terroristes qui ont attaqué notre base.

Clarke : Ok, c'est mieux que rien...

(Téléphone)

Clarke : Je reviens, je vous rapporte à boire ?

Zeke : Un coca stp.

Raven : Pareil et des chips j'ai faim, merci blondie.

Je souris et sors de la chambre en décrochant, c'est le numéro de la base ?

Indra : Capitaine Griffin, ici le Colonel Foster, j'aimerai que vous veniez à la base demain à la première heure.

Clarke : A vos ordres Colonel, un souci ?

Indra : Reyes a dû vous dire que j'ai trouvé une piste, j'aimerai vous en toucher deux mots.

Clarke : Vous saviez qu'elle cherchait de son côté ?

Indra : Bien sûr, elle bosse pour moi en secret, je vous expliquerai tout demain.

Clarke : Très bien Colonel, je serai là.

Indra : Parfait, soyez là à 8h00.

Elle raccroche et je me dirige vers le distributeur songeuse, il faut que j'appelle Maya. Elle doit surement avoir des infos, je suppose qu'elle va m'appeler, elle a dû être débordée.

Maya : Et, qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Et toi ?

Maya : Oui, je réglais les derniers papiers pour Jasper, Indra t'a appelé ?

Clarke : Oui tu m'expliques ?

Maya : Suis moi, allons voir Reyes ça sera plus simple.

Le soir venu je suis perdue dans mes pensées accoudée au bar quand Lexa s'assoit près de moi en souriant.

Clarke : (Tend une boite) Joyeux anniversaire Championne !

 **POV Lexa :**

Je prends la boite intriguée et l'ouvre, j'y découvre un magnifique poignard gravé et la regarde les yeux brillants, elle s'est souvenue que je collectionne les armes ?

Lexa : Il est magnifique, j'aime beaucoup les gravures, elles ont une signification particulière ?

Clarke : Oui, cela représente l'infini.

Lexa : Il est vraiment très beau, je te remercie mais tu n'étais pas obligée d'apporter un cadeau.

Clarke : C'est rien, alors la préparation du premier match avance bien ?

Lexa : Muai pas top, j'ai trop de choses en tête en ce moment et du coup mon entrainement est compliqué, sans compter qu'Anya n'est pas la personne la plus patiente de la terre.

Clarke : (Rire) Carrément, quand Coop m'entrainait, on a combattu quelques fois ensemble et je mangeais le tapis souvent. Elle est assez redoutable, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas continué là dedans ?

Lexa : Elle a toujours préféré enseigner, c'était Coop la championne.

Clarke : Ouai, je m'en souviens. J'étais en Irak quand ça s'est passé, j'aurai aimé être là pour lui dire adieu.

Lexa : Il n'est pas trop tard pour le faire tu sais, je pourrai t'emmener la voir si tu veux ?

Clarke : D'accord, il y a du monde, c'est que tu es populaire dis donc.

Lexa : La plupart des gens sont des amis de Costia, je n'en connais pas la moitié.

Clarke : Ok.

Lexa : Juste ok, Anya m'aurait servis un long discoure sur le fait qu'elle se serve de moi etc.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ne suis pas ta sœur, et tu es assez grande pour savoir avec qui tu veux être.

Lexa : Merci, et toi alors, tu ne sors avec personne, maintenant que tu es revenue définitivement ça serait bien ?

Clarke : Bien pour qui au juste ?

Lexa : Roan semble te trouver à son gout, il est plutôt joli garçon, enfin pour un gars.

Clarke : (Rire) Je suis sûre qu'il sera enchanté de le savoir, pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour ma vie sentimentale désertique ?

Lexa : Je trouve ça dommage qu'une femme comme toi soit seule, tu mérites d'être heureuse c'est tout.

Elle rougit et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver à nouveau adorable, ça me dépasse qu'elle soit célibataire, les mecs sont des crétins sérieux.

Clarke : Finn sera le seul homme dans mon cœur, ta chérie arrive.

Je réceptionne Costia dans mes bras et elle m'embrasse passionnément, quand elle a fini son petit numéro de possessivité Clarke a disparu et je soupire.

Costia : Tu es à moi, ne l'oublies pas.

Lexa : C'était quoi ça, on ne faisait que discuter je te signale.

Costia : Je ne suis pas aveugle Lexa, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes.

Lexa : Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est juste une amie, ta jalousie m'épuise et ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu pour se disputer.

Costia : Elle te dévorait des yeux aussi je te signale.

Lexa : Elle est hétéro et nous sommes qu'amies, pour la dernière fois Costia arrêtes ou ça va mal finir, j'en ai vraiment assez de ton comportement.

Je m'éloigne passablement énervée et sors prendre l'air cinq minutes, si bien que je vois Clarke et Madi partir, pourtant je ne bouge pas et je soupire à nouveau de lassitude.

Nylah : Je connais Clarke depuis très longtemps Lexa, si il y a une chose qu'elle n'est pas c'est Hétéro.

Je regarde Nylah avec interrogation et elle s'en va en souriant, ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Peu importe, je rejoins la fête en évitant Costia et profite de la fin de soirée avant de rentrer chez moi. Aden dort chez un ami pour le week-end, donc je ne m'inquiète pas et grimpe jusqu'à mon appartement. Je cherche mes clés durant dix minutes sans succès et tente de me rappeler où j'ai mis mon trousseau mais rien, super me voilà à la rue à trois heures du matin. Je sais que Clarke n'habites pas loin et je prends la direction de sa maison, priant pour qu'elle y soit et pas chez ses parents, sinon je suis bonne pour traverser la ville pour aller chez Anya. Je suis étonnée de voir encore de la lumière quand j'arrive et frappe à la porte, elle m'ouvre en pyjama et semble étonnée de me voir.

Clarke : Lexa, tout va bien, il est tard ?

Lexa : Désolé de t'embêter, il semblerait que j'ai perdu les clés de chez moi et tu étais la plus près de mon appartement.

Clarke : Rentre, il fait froid.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-ci, tu es partie il y a un moment pourtant ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil, j'en profite pour ranger la maison, repasser, ce genre de choses quand Madi dort.

Lexa : D'accord et la vérité ça donne quoi ?

Clarke : (Grimace) Je fais des cauchemars, l'armée a laissé pas mal de cicatrices en moi, et demain j'ai rdv pour un nouveau boulot, je suppose que je stresse.

Lexa : Tu vas partir du centre ?

Clarke : Tu sais je n'étais là qu'en dépannage, il reste toujours Wells, mon père n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi.

Lexa : C'est dommage, Wells est beaucoup moins mignon que toi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ne lui dis pas, tu vas lui briser le cœur.

Lexa : Je suis désolée pour Costia, elle est super jalouse et c'est sa façon de le montrer.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, je serai sans doute jalouse si je sortais avec une femme telle que toi.

Lexa : Une femme telle que moi ?

Clarke : Lexa tu es magnifique, intelligente, drôle, attachante, protectrice, gentille, douce et j'en passe. Je comprends que Costia ait peur de te perdre, tu devrais parler avec elle, la rassurer et tout ira bien, je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera.

(Silence)

Lexa : Waouh, c'est une réplique de l'éclair de feu dans Harry Potter ?

 **POV Clarke :**

J'éclate de rire en la voyant tourner autour du balai, je crois que j'ai trouvé un autre point commun avec ma belle Championne. Je la laisse devant et monte préparer le lit, demain je vais enfin connaître la vérité sur l'attaque et l'embuscade et je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser.

Lexa : Je suis désolée de t'embêter aussi tard.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, n'hésites pas à prendre une douche si tu en as envie, je te dis bonne nuit.

Lexa : Bonne nuit doc.

Le lendemain je regarde Lexa évoluer dans ma cuisine, elle rigole avec Madi et je me prends à espérer ce genre de moment plus souvent.

Madi : (M'enlace) Salut maman, je file mon bus va arriver, à ce soir.

Clarke : A ce soir ma puce, travailles bien.

Madi : Toi aussi, fait un bisou à Maya pour moi.

Elle file et je regarde Lexa qui me regarde, je finis par rougir devant son regard insistant et me serre un café.

Lexa : L'uniforme te va plutôt bien. J'ai longtemps hésité entre une carrière militaire et le sport aussi.

Clarke : Tu aurais fait sensation c'est certain.

Lexa : Je te remercie encore pour hier, je vais y aller, Anya a un double des clés de chez moi et elle arrive.

Clarke : Très bien, bonne journée, peut-être à plus tard au centre ?

Lexa : Je vous invite à diner ce soir avec Madi, pour te remercier comme il se doit ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Pourquoi pas, envois-moi ton adresse et dis-moi l'heure.

Lexa : (Me fait un bisou sur la joue) A plus tard Doc, sois sage.

Je la regarde partir en passant mes doigts sur la joue et soupire, mon Dieu que cette femme me rend dingue. Une heure plus tard j'attends devant le bureau de mon colonel, le sergent m'autorise à entrer et je respire un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte.

Indra : Entrez Capitaine Griffin.

Clarke : (Salut militaire) Colonel, je suis heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous.

Indra : Repos, moi aussi, même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, je ne vous présente pas le Major Montain je suppose ?

Maya : Inutile en effet, assis toi on va t'expliquer.

Clarke : (S'assois) Je vous écoute, vous avez trouvé les responsables ?

Indra : Oui, le souci c'est qu'ils sont quasi intouchables. Ils sont protégés par la mafia locale, mais on sait qu'ils vont se rendre à un tournoi de Street Fight dans trois mois.

Maya : Un en tant que participant et l'autre en tant qu'entraineur. Ce sont eux les chefs d'équipes, il se nomme Pike et Emerson. Ils sont fichés par presque tous les pays civilisés. Plusieurs attentats, assassinats, même un coup d'état. Ils sont engagés par les plus offrants, terriblement efficaces et sanguinaires.

Clarke : Comment on les arrête alors ?

Indra : Il me semble avoir lu dans votre dossier que vous êtes Championne d'Arts Martiaux, vous allez infiltrer le tournoi avec une équipe.

Maya : On fait équipe avec le FBI sur ce coup-là, ils s'occupent de la mafia et nous de Pike et Emerson.

Clarke : Où se déroule le tournoi ?

Indra : Cette année à Polis, vous n'avez pas besoin de partir loin de votre famille, vous êtes de nouveau en service actif, rattachée sous mes ordres direct ainsi que du Major Montain.

Clarke : J'intègre l'équipe en tant que soigneur ?

Maya : Non Clarke, en tant que Combattante, c'est Wells qui sera le soigneur.

Clarke : Le Street Fight n'a aucune règle pratiquement, si j'accepte je choisis mon équipe.

Indra : Accordé, vous êtes notre meilleure chance de les coincer.

Clarke : Très bien, c'est d'accord, je me servirai de la salle d'entrainement de mes parents pour me remettre à niveau, nous avons d'excellent professeur dans chaque catégories de combat.

Maya : C'est une mission secret défense, ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que tu fais.

Clarke : Ils ne sauront pas, donc en plus de Wells je veux Raven en soutien tactique, Zeke, Gaia, Harper, Monroe avec Maya ça suffira je pense.

Indra : Parfait, je vais les avertir tout de suite, revenez dans un mois me faire part de vos avancées dans votre entrainement et je vous présenterai les agents du FBI à ce moment-là.

Clarke : A vos ordres.

Indra : Rompez, on va les choper cette fois ci.

Je sors et marche vers ma moto, vite rattrapée par Maya qui semble préoccupée, je m'arrête et attend qu'elle me parle.

Maya : J'aurais préféré que tu refuses, Emerson est un monstre Em.

Clarke : Raison de plus pour l'arrêter, ne t'en fais pas, on va venger Jasper, Illan et les autres.

Maya : J'ai déjà perdu l'amour de ma vie Em, je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie aussi, alors je t'en supplie pas d'imprudence et tu suis mes ordres à la lettre.

Clarke : Je te le promets, tu veux venir à la maison quelques jours, ça doit être dure de rester seule chez toi ?

Maya : Je fais avec, l'équipe passe souvent me voir à tour de rôle, je suis rarement seule, mais je viendrai, promis, j'ai dit à Madi que j'allais l'écraser au Monopoly de toute façon.

Clarke : Bien, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler si ça ne va pas d'accord ?

Maya : Promis, pareil pour toi. A qui vas-tu demander de t'entrainer ?

Clarke: Bellamy, Raider, Nyko, Nylah, Anya, Roan et John. Sans doute mon père aussi, il faut que je trouve une bonne excuse à leur fournir.

Maya : Dis que tu vas être consultante pour les prochains Mondiaux et que du coup tu veux te remettre un peu à niveau ?

Clarke : Très bon idée, merci. Je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant, à plus tard.

Maya : A plus tard, embrasses Madi.

Clarke : Promis.

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : Encore, ta vitesse laisse à désirer aujourd'hui, tu as bien dormis ?

Lexa : Peu mais bien oui, mais j'avoue que l'arrivée du premier match officiel me stresse, avec d'autres choses.

Anya : Nia te t'arrive pas à la cheville, l'année dernière sans ce malheureux accident tu aurais eu le titre.

Lexa : Sauf que je ne pense pas que ce soit un accident, ce coursier m'a délibérément foncé dessus. J'aurais pu être blessée plus grièvement si je n'avais pas sauté sur le côté.

Anya : Je sais, l'enquête est en cours, toi tu dois te concentrer sur tes matchs ? On arrivera à rien aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de relâcher un peu la pression, vas courir et rentres chez toi. Je vais préparer l'appartement pour l'arrivée de Linc.

Lexa : Merci An, j'y vais alors.

Je cours depuis une petite demi-heure quand je m'arrête net en voyant Clarke faire des enchainements de Tai-Chi. Je reste subjuguée par sa grâce et me pose contre un arbre, elle semble de plus en plus fatiguée. Si j'ai bien compris Madi, ces nuits sont loin d'être reposantes, elle a toujours connus sa mère comme ça. Mais sa dernière mission, semble l'avoir encore plus marqué, c'est bien qu'elle soit là maintenant.

Clarke : Je vais dire à Anya qu'au lieu de courir tu flémardes Commandante.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je ne flemmarde pas, je t'admirai, qui t'a appris ?

Clarke : Finn, j'avais besoin de réfléchir tranquillement et le Tai-Chi me calme.

Lexa : Tu finis la course avec moi ?

Clarke : (Amusée) Je ne voudrai pas t'humilier en te mettant une raclée.

Lexa : Rêve Doc, la première au café du parc paye la prochaine tournée.

Je n'attends pas la réponse et fonce, je l'entends râler que c'est de la triche et la voit me suivre. Je ne prends pas la peine de l'attendre, je sais reconnaitre une sportive quand j'en croise une et Clarke n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Elle me talonne tout du long, je la vois grimacer de douleur, mince sa cuisse j'avais oublié. J'arrive essoufflée et Clarke me tape l'épaule en rigolant, elle aussi à bout de souffle.

Clarke : Tricheuse, attends un peu que j'ai tout récupéré et je te mets une raclée.

Lexa : Je t'attends, ça va ta cuisse ?

Clarke : (Rire) C'est maintenant que tu y penses vilaine ?

Je grimace et elle pose la main sur mon bras en rigolant, bon ça à l'air d'aller si elle rigole.

Clarke : Je te paye un café ?

Lexa : Tu veux te libérer de ta dette au plus vite.

Clarke : (Sourire) Le premier match de Madi est dimanche prochain, je suis contente de pouvoir la voir combattre comme avant. Bien que mon cœur de maman n'aime pas la voir se faire malmener.

Lexa : Après les juniors il y a les adultes, je combats aussi.

Clarke : Oui mais ton adversaire est largement plus faible que toi, ça te fera un bon entrainement pour la suite.

Lexa : Tu es plus confiante que moi.

Clarke : Je vais reprendre l'entrainement aussi, je suis consultante pour les prochains Mondiaux, ça me fera pas de mal.

Lexa : Toi consultante, c'est ça ton nouveau boulot ?

Clarke : (Grimace) Alors ce café ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Avec plaisir, donc du coup on risque de se croiser Dimanche aussi ?

Clarke : Certainement, on sera là pour t'encourager avec Madi, Aden combat aussi non ?

Lexa : Lui c'est samedi, Nylah dit qu'il a toutes ses chances.

Clarke : Je le pense aussi, il a très bon niveau pour son âge.

Lexa : Je trouve aussi, il n'y a que Lincoln qui ne soit pas tombé dans les arts Martiaux petit, il préférait la musique.

Clarke : Oui, on jouait souvent de la guitare ensemble en mission.

Lexa : Alors là je suis trop jalouse, j'ai toujours voulu apprendre.

Clarke : Je t'apprends si tu acceptes d'être ma partenaire d'entrainement ?

Lexa : (Tend la main) Deal Doc, prépares-toi à manger le sol souvent.

Clarke : (Serre la main) Rêve Commandante, je voudrais un chocolat viennois svp et toi Lex ?

Lexa : Un cappuccino svp. Pourquoi tu m'appelle Commandante ?

Clarke : Parce que je trouve que ça te va bien, tu aimes bien diriger ton petit monde, je trouve ça mignon.

Lexa : (Rougis) Muai si tu le dis.

Durant une petite heure on parle de tout et de rien, j'éclate souvent de rire quand elle me raconte des anecdotes sur son équipe, ils semblent vraiment très soudés. Après ce moment très sympa je rentre chez moi, je vais pour prendre une douche quand j'entends du bruit. Je prends une batte de base ball et m'avance doucement dans la pièce, Costia est là et pas seule ce qui me fait grimacer de dégout. Cette salope me trompe dans mon propre appartement, et en plus avec Luna. Je respire un grand coup et sors de la pièce, je m'assois sur le canapé le regard dur en serrant ma batte de base ball fortement dans mes mains.

Costia : Allons finir tout ça dans le lit amour, j'ai plein d'envie à assouvir.

Luna : Je te suis jolie Blonde.

Lexa : (Voix dure) Je ne crois pas non.

Costia : (Paniquée) Ok calmes toi, ça ne veut rien dire bébé, c'est juste du sexe, reconnais que à ce niveau-là tu es un peu coincée et que depuis quelques temps c'est le calme plat entre nous.

Lexa : Tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas, je t'ai tout donné Costia. Et toi tu me trompes, qui plus est avec une de mes sois disant meilleures amies en plus ?

Luna : Ecoutes Lexa, c'est arrivé comme ça, je comptais t'en parler.

Lexa : On a plus rien à ce dire toi et moi, prends tes affaires et sors de chez moi tout de suite.

Luna : Lexa ça fait des mois qu'elle me cherche, j'en pouvais plus, reconnaît qu'elle est canon et qu'elle sait obtenir ce qu'elle veut. On t'a tous dit qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse avec toi, au moins tu as enfin ouvert les yeux, je reste ton amie.

Lexa : (Serre les dents de colère) SORS TOUT DE SUITE DE CHEZ MOI !

Cette fois elle obéit sans discuter et Costia s'habille en silence, non mais je rêve là. Mais comment j'ai pu être aveugle, Anya a pourtant essayé de me prévenir à de nombreuses reprises, je suis vraiment trop conne. Le silence devient pesant au bout de dix minutes et je souffle un grand coup, elle n'en vaut pas la peine Lexa, laisse tomber.

Lexa : Appelles tes amis, tu as une heure pour vider toutes tes affaires d'ici, en partant laisses les clés.

Costia : Bébé écoutes, c'était juste du sexe.

Lexa : Je m'en fou, une heure Costia.

Je m'enferme dans ma salle de sport et mets la musique à fond, je tape contre mon sac de frappe depuis deux heures sans m'arrêter quand mon poing est arrêté en plein vol par Clarke qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Merde le repas, je regarde Madi qui elle regarde mes mains, elles sont en sang, je n'ai pas mis de protection.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je sonne et appelle Lexa depuis dix minutes sans réponse quand je vois la porte de derrière ouverte.

Madi : Elle doit être dans la salle de sport, elle met la musique à fond souvent, elle n'a pas dû nous entendre.

Clarke : Ok, allons voir, tu es venue souvent ?

Madi : Non pas trop Costia n'aime pas que je m'incruste, du coup on se voyait la plupart du temps quand elle n'était pas là, et c'est tant mieux, cette fille est nulle.

Clarke : Mad, c'est aussi la petite amie de Lexa et en tant que telle tu lui dois un minimum de respect, ça ferait de la peine à Lexa si elle t'entendait parler ainsi.

Madi : Désolé maman mais c'est vrai, Lexa mérite bien mieux.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas à nous d'émettre une opinion la dessus, contentons-nous d'être son amie, d'accord ?

Madi : Muais, la vache maman regarde.

Je tourne la tête et vois Lexa s'acharner sur son sac de frappe, elle a les mains en sang. On dirait qu'une tornade a traversé son appartement, je ne comprends rien, mais visiblement elle est en colère et pas qu'un peu. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se blesse plus j'attrape son poing au vol et elle tourne ses yeux vers nous, elle semble super triste ce qui me serre le cœur. Ma fille s'accroche à sa taille et Lexa baisse les yeux, un micro sourire étire ses lèvres et elle rend son étreinte à Madi qui ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher de sitôt.

Lexa : Salut ma puce, désoler j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Sa voix est brisée, je la tire jusqu'au canapé où je l'assois et me dis à Madi d'aller me chercher ma trousse dans la voiture. Ma fille court et je regarde Lexa durement.

Clarke : Rien, tu m'entends rien ne justifie que tu te mettes les mains en sang à une semaine de ton premier match officiel Lexa. Tu as un objectif à atteindre, tu représentes un modèle pour Madi ou Aden, alors quand ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles. Ou Anya, ton frère ou tes amis, mais ne te refermes pas comme ça. Donnes-moi tes mains, tu as de la chance c'est superficiel, mais tu vas déguster quelques jours.

Je vois bien qu'elle se sent mal, donc je ne rajoute rien et la soigne en silence, je murmure dans l'oreille de ma fille qui se lève en souriant.

Madi : Je reviens vite.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je fais décidément tout de travers.

Clarke : N'importe quoi, voilà c'est fini, va prendre une bonne douche, détends toi.

Lexa : D'accord, vous restez quand même hein ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement.

Lexa : (Sourire) Merci.

Elle s'en va et voyant le bordel partout je commence à ranger ce que je trouve, Madi revient au bout de dix minutes et lève le pouce en l'air, voilà qui est parfait. Une heure plus tard ne la voyant pas descendre je monte la chercher et la trouve en boule dans son lit entrain de pleurer, cette vison me fait mal au cœur et je la prends dans mes bras fortement.

Clarke : Chut, je suis là, je suis là.

Elle s'accroche à moi et je la berce un moment, je fais ça avec Madi aussi, ça l'air de marcher puisqu'elle s'endort dans mes bras. Je la couvre d'un plaid et vais préparer le repas, Madi a préféré rentrer avec Octavia qui est venue la récupérer et je monte une assiette à Lexa.

Lexa : Je suis la pire des hôtes, je t'invite et c'est toi qui fait à manger, je suis désolée, vraiment.

Clarke : Arrête de t'excuser, Madi est rentrée mais si ça te dit on peut se regarder Harry Potter, rien de tel que notre sorcier préféré pour se changer les idées.

Lexa : Tu ne m'as pas demandé une seule fois ce que j'avais ?

Clarke : Tu m'en parleras quand tu en auras envie, la seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que je suis là pour toi maintenant.

Lexa : Costia m'a trompé avec Luna, je les ai surprises en rentrant de notre footing.

Clarke : Ok je comprends mieux, tu mérites une personne aussi merveilleuse que toi Lexa. Ne laisses pas la trahison de Costia et Luna te changer ou douter de cela. Tu es forte, tu te relèveras et tu trouveras cette personne qui te fera comprendre enfin pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché avec les autres.

Lexa : Trois ans foutu en l'air je ne comprends pas ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas trois ans de perdu Lex, c'est les épreuves que la vie nous donne qui font la personne qu'on est aujourd'hui. Pour reprendre les dires de ma fille, tu mérites mieux qu'une idiote qui ne voit pas à quel point tu es exceptionnelle.

Lexa : (Sourire) Madi pense ça de moi ?

Clarke : Et sa mère est tout à fait d'accord.

Je lui glisse une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille et essuie ses larmes tendrement, Costia est vraiment une abrutie. Comment on peut avoir envie de tromper une telle personne ? Je me relève mais elle retient la main, elle tire et je tombe limite dans ses bras, elle pose sa main sur ma joue délicatement et m'embrasse tout aussi doucement faisant décoller mon cœur.

Lexa : Merci Clarke.

 _ **Un mois plus tard...**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Depuis ce baiser et cette soirée j'avais à peine vu Clarke, Madi a dit que son nouveau boulot lui prenait pas mal de temps. Je répète des enchainements dans une salle quand j'entends la voix de Clarke, elle parle avec son frère apparemment.

Bellamy : Bon on va travailler l'absorbation et ta technique aux bâtons aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Ok, merci Nathan d'avoir accepté de t'entrainer avec moi.

Nathan : Pas de soucis, j'aime bien mettre au tapis d'anciennes Championnes.

Clarke : (Rire) C'est ce qu'on va voir.

J'ai arrêté tout mouvement, comme à chaque fois que je la vois combattre je suis subjuguée, elle est née pour ça. Je connais le niveau de Nathan et c'est loin d'être un amateur en Akido, il est même en passe de devenir professeur à son tour dans cette discipline. Je retiens un rire en voyant Nathan manger le sol souvent, contrairement à Clarke qui, elle, reste concentrée.

Madi : (Amusée) Tu baves Lex.

Lexa : Quoi ? N'importe quoi, attends depuis quand tu es là toi ?

Madi : Depuis un moment, si tu ne bavais pas devant ma mère, tu m'aurais vu.

Lexa : Reconnais qu'il y a de quoi baver, ta mère est vraiment sublime quand elle se bat, déjà que d'ordinaire on a du mal à détacher son regard d'elle.

Madi : (Sourire) Tu craques pour ma mère, c'est mignon.

Lexa : Ne dis pas de bêtise, elle me prend pour un bébé, nous sommes justes amies, enfin je crois.

Madi : Tu aimerais plus ?

Lexa : Tu es ok avec tout ça toi ?

Madi : Bein je veux que tu sois heureuse et avec ma mère je sais que tu le seras, tu devrais l'inviter à diner.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas si parler de tout ça avec toi est conseillé, ta mère va ...

Clarke : (Sourire) Et vous deux, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

Madi : (Sourire) Maman je peux passer le week-end chez Grâce, c'est son anniversaire et elle m'a invité.

Clarke : J'appellerai ses parents pour voir si c'est possible en rentrant à la maison.

Madi : Cool, comme ça je pourrai m'entrainer, mon prochain combat est le week-end prochain.

Lexa : Moi aussi, on se suit on dirait.

Clarke : Je viendrais vous encourager.

Madi : Bein j'espère bien, bon je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre tata en bas.

Je regarde Madi partir, bonjour la conversation gênante, c'est si flagrant que ça que je dévore des yeux Clarke ?

Clarke : Tout va bien Lex ?

Lexa : Muai, un peu fatiguée, l'entrainement s'intensifie, rien de méchant.

Clarke : Ok, bon je vais prendre une douche, je te dis à bientôt.

Lexa : Clarke ça te dit...

De diner avec moi, genre rencard ? De sortir avec moi un de ces jours ? De m'embrasser à nouveau, car depuis que j'y ai gouté une fois, tes lèvres me hantent ?

Clarke : Oui ?

Lexa : De faire un combat avec moi, après tout tu devais me montrer tes talents ?

Misère Lexa tu es une dégonflée, elle ne va pas te manger, au pire elle dit non et c'est tout. Costia à vraiment détruit toute ma confiance en moi, j'ai vraiment était aveugle sur ce coup là.

Clarke : Ok, mais on met les protections, je ne voudrai pas t'abimer.

Lexa : Prétentieuse, je te parie que tu n'arrives pas à me toucher.

Clarke : (Amusée) Et je gagne quoi si j'y arrive ?

Lexa : Un diner ?

Clarke : Intéressant, tu m'en dois toujours un si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Lexa : Un diner et un cinéma ?

Et un baiser, ou deux ou trois ou tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner, je suis tellement foutue...pathétique !

Clarke : Ok deal, prépares-toi à gouter mon poing Commandante.

Je souris face au surnom qu'elle me donne depuis quelque temps, je devrai lui trouver un surnom débile moi aussi pour me venger. Après avoir enfilé notre équipement je me rends compte que toute la salle nous regarde et souris.

Octavia : Je mise 10 dollars sur Clarke.

Bellamy : Je suis, elle va la manger toute crue.

Lexa : Votre confiance fait chaud au cœur vraiment.

Madi : Moi je mise sur Lexa, maman se fait vieille.

Clarke : (Sourire) Insolente, fille indigne va.

Aden : Moi aussi je mise sur Lex, elle va la mettre au tapis.

Au final tout le monde pari, c'est assez équilibré, bien que Clarke ait plus de supporters, mais bon pour l'avoir vu combattre quelques fois, je peux comprendre.

Clarke : Prête Commandante ?

Lexa : Après toi Princesse.

Elle soulève un sourcil face au surnom que je viens de lui donner et souris en levant ses gants que je tape moi aussi en souriant.

Clarke : Je vais te prouver que je n'ai rien d'une Princesse.

Lexa : Tu es aussi belle qu'une Princesse pourtant.

Cette simple phrase lui fait baisser sa garde et j'en profite pour lui donner un direct qu'elle esquive à la dernière seconde, elle est rapide, bien plus qu'Octavia qui déjà n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Durant vingt minutes on se tient tête sans se départager, ce qui est quand même un comble si je veux remporter le titre. Finalement je sors toute ma technique et ma force, je me prends un contre mais je la mets au tapis grâce à Jump-Puch (Coup de poing sauté) qui la fait s'écrouler au sol en souriant.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis morte, Lexa ne s'est pas retenue et j'en suis contente mais ma tête tourne un peu. Je suis loin de mon niveau chez les juniors, un tel coup n'aurait pas dû me surprendre, en même temps elle est vraiment trop belle pour ma concentration.

Lexa : (Tend la main) Ok je vais bien admettre que t'es une guerrière, une Princesse guerrière comme Xena.

Je me relève et me rend compte d'un coup du silence anormal dans la salle je regarde autour de moi et voit ma famille sourire niaisement.

Bellamy : Sans déconner, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'est mise au tapis.

Clarke : Je crois que vous me surestimez bien trop, Lexa a été gentille en plus, elle a retenu sa force sinon je serai ko.

Octavia : Toi aussi tu as retenu certains coups, tu étais moins douce quand on s'entrainait ensemble.

Clarke : Mais tu as de moins jolis yeux que Lexa, petite sœur.

(Rires)

Je sors du ring et rejoins les douches, Lexa n'a pas bougé et à l'air déconnecté de la réalité, je commence à m'inquiéter quand Nylah me kidnappe et m'entraine à part.

Nylah : Laisse la reprendre son souffle, tu es assez intense quand tu t'y mets Clarke.

Clarke : Bein qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Nylah : Mon Dieu tu es complètement aveugle, elle craque pour toi.

Clarke : N'importe quoi...tu crois ?

Nylah : Toi aussi tu craques pour elle.

Clarke : C'est une gamine Nyl, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je vais me doucher.

Lexa passe devant nous sans un regard et mon cœur se serre un peu, est ce qu'elle m'a entendu ?

Nylah : Cinq ans de différence ce n'est pas énorme non plus.

Clarke : Laisse tomber Nyl, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Le lendemain j'étais de nouveau face à Indra avec mon équipe, on attendait les Agents du FBI pour commencer. Je revois le regard blessé de Lexa et me mord la lèvre en soufflant, bon sang elle avait l'air vraiment triste, non ?

Raven : Tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive sinon j'appelle Madi pour savoir.

Clarke : Rien, je vais bien.

Raven : Blondie, on se connaît par cœur, crache le morceau, tu t'es disputée avec Mad, ou un membre de te famille ?

Clarke : J'ai blessé sans le vouloir une personne à laquelle je tiens.

Raven : Et bien excuses toi, personne ne peut rester fâché bien longtemps contre toi ou Madi c'est génétique, une sorte de super pouvoir, j'en sais quelque chose.

Clarke : (Sourire) N'importe quoi, je ne pense pas que ça arrangera les choses cette fois ci.

Raven : Ok, toi tu as besoin d'une soirée, avec Maya on te kidnappe ce soir et non tu n'as pas le choix.

Je soupire mais souris en voyant déjà Raven rouler vers Maya pour organiser tout ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

Indra : Bien, ils sont là.

Quand il rentre je manque de recracher mon café, merde pas elle, je suis maudite ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Maya : Voici l'agent Woodsen Gustus et l'agent Greneld Kira. Ils sont spécialistes dans la famille mafieuse que vous allez intégrer et sont déjà complètement en immersion dans leur rang.

Je n'écoute pas un mot, mes yeux étaient fixés sur Kira, cinq ans et elle n'a presque pas changé. Elle aussi me regarde, elle tente un sourire auquel je ne réponds pas, encore trop choquée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Indra : Voici l'équipe dont je vous ai parlé, le Capitaine Griffin Clarke, les Lieutenants Exodus Zeke, Reyes Raven et Jaha Wells. L'adjudant Foster Gaia, le Sergent Macynter Harper et pour finir le sergent-chef Light Monroe.

Gustus : Enchanté, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre unité Capitaine Griffin.

Clarke : Il manque quelques membres mais merci.

Maya : Bien vous allez intégrer la mafia lors d'un diner officiel qui va se passer dans un mois au Colliseuim, vos entrés sont déjà enregistrées et grâce à l'agent Greneld qui va se porter garante pour vous il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

Kira : C'est comme ça que ça marche dans ce milieu, il faut se porter garant pour une équipe de Combattant pour pouvoir accéder au tournoi. Je suis en infiltration depuis trois ans, et assez haute dans la hiérarchie pour qu'on ne pose pas de questions.

J'avais du mal à comprendre quoi que ce soit, Wells qui sait toute l'histoire, c'est bien le seul d'ailleurs me regarde avec inquiétude, Maya et Raven semblent avoir remarqué mon trouble aussi, comme le reste de mon équipe.

Clarke : Je suis désolée mais il va y avoir un problème Colonel.

Indra : De quel ordre Capitaine ?

Kira : Je peux vous parler un instant seule à seule Capitaine, c'est important.

Indra me fait signe d'y aller et je sors de la pièce, Kira me suit de près et je me retiens avec peine de lui en coller une.

Clarke : Je suis obligée de déclarer à mes supérieurs notre histoire Kira, ça pourrait nuire à la mission et je veux choper ses enfoirés. Deux de mes amis sont morts par leurs fautes, sans parler des dommages qu'ils font.

Kira : Regardes-moi stp.

Clarke : Cinq ans, j'ai cru que tu étais morte bordel.

Kira : Clarke cette mission est plus importante que...

Clarke : Que quoi que moi ? Toi ou le reste de l'univers c'est ça ?

Kira : J'ignorais que c'était ton équipe avant hier, mes supérieurs savent ce qui s'est passé entre nous et ont pensé qu'on se faisant assez confiance pour travailler ensemble.

Clarke : (Colère) Ils avaient tort, trouvez-vous un autre combattant, je me retire de la mission.

Kira : Clarke stp, je...

Wells : Tout va bien ici ?

Clarke : Non, ça ne va pas du tout Wells.

 **POV Lexa :**

Trois jours que j'ai entendu cette simple phrase et ma colère était intact, j'ai 25 ans, je ne suis plus une gamine depuis longtemps. Je savais que c'était impossible qu'elle puisse m'envisager comme option mais ça fait mal quand même.

Anya : Bon ça suffit, tu m'expliques ou je te cogne jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses.

Lexa : Clarke a dit à Nylah que j'étais une gamine et qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi.

Anya : Bon Dieu tu es vraiment une handicapées des sentiments Lexa.

Lexa : Quoi encore, je l'ai très bien entendu je te signale.

Anya : Et tu n'as pas envisagé l'option qu'elle ait mentit à Nylah ?

Lexa : Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

Anya : Parce qu'elle a peur Lexa, et je suis désolée de te le dire mais tu es une gamine pour elle. Même si vous avez cinq ans d'écart, pour elle ça semble toute une vie. Entre Madi et l'armée elle est plus mure et plus responsable que la plupart des gens. Elle a du grandir plus vite que la normale, sans parler que c'est un petit génie, elle a sauté pas mal de classes se retrouvant souvent isolée. Sa famille bien sur était là pour elle, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont très liés mais niveau sentiments amoureux Clarke n'a eu que Finn.

Finn : C'est impossible ça, tu es entrain de me dire qu'elle est célibataire depuis 12 ans ?

Anya : Je te dis qu'elle n'a aimé qu'une seule personne, et j'ai bien vu comment elle te regarde, elle a dû paniquer en se rendant compte qu'avec toi elle ressentait ce même sentiment.

Lexa : Et je suis sensée faire quoi alors ?

Anya : Prouves lui que tu en vaux la peine, rassures la et le reste suivra. Vas prendre ta douche, l'entrainement est finit pour aujourd'hui et pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Parle à Linc, ils sont assez proches, il pourra surement t'aider à percer le mystère Clarke Griffin.

Sous la douche je repense à ce que m'a dit Anya et me dirige vers l'appartement de mon frère, est ce que je fais bien d'insister, je fonce droit dans le mur et pourtant j'accélère, je dois être maso.

Clarke : Salut je...

Trop étonnée pour lui répondre je me contente de la regarder, mince elle est vraiment magnifique et sa tête triste me fait grogner de frustration.

Clarke : Ecoutes je voulais te dire que...

En trois enjambées je réduis la distance entre nous et la plaque contre la porte de chez mon frère un peu durement, elle ne bouge pas et je l'embrasse passionnément.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas une gamine, je sais parfaitement ce que je veux ou pas. Et ce que je veux c'est toi, alors quand tu auras enfin décidé de nous accorder une chance, appelles moi.

Je me décale et rentre chez mon frère, j'ai peut-être était un peu brute de décoffrage mais au moins le message est passé et puis elle m'énerve à être aussi magnifique tout le temps.

Lincoln : Technique assez intéressante Lexa, assis toi, Anya m'a appelé.

Lexa : Je me doute, tu crois que je m'y suis mal prise...avec Clarke ?

Lincoln : Disons qu'il va falloir t'apprendre le tact mais on moins elle est fixée maintenant.

Lexa : Donc soit je l'ai faite définitivement fuir soit quoi ?

Lincoln : Soit elle vous accorde une chance, seulement tu n'es plus seule en liste.

Lexa : Quoi ? Je croyais qu'elle était célibataire ?

Lincoln : C'est le cas, Clarke aime à dire que Finn sera le seul homme de sa vie, tu sais pourquoi ?

Lexa : Parce qu'elle l'a aimé plus que tout ?

Lincoln : En effet, mais aussi parce que avant Finn et après lui elle n'a jamais regardé un autre homme avec intérêt. Et puis elle a compris en rencontrant celle qui allait lui ouvrir les yeux et lui briser le cœur en même temps.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas, tu pourrais arrêter de parler par énigmes Yoda ?

Lincoln : C'est à Clarke de te rencontrer cette histoire pas à moi, elle ne veut pas te faire souffrir. C'est surtout pour ça, qu'elle n'a rien tenté avec toi, car je sais que tu lui plais.

Lexa : Donc je fais quoi ?

Lincoln : Sois juste Lexa, on ne peut que t'aimer.

En rentrant chez moi je suis étonné de voir Clarke assise sur mes marches, je m'installe près d'elle en silence et regarde le coucher du soleil tranquillement.

Clarke : Je sais que tu n'es pas une gamine, c'est juste plus facile de te voir comme ça, comme ça je n'avais pas à faire face à ce que je ressentais en ta présence.

Lexa : Ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Clarke : J'ai l'impression d'être attiré comme un aimant vers toi et ça me fait peur, parce que les deux fois ou ce genre de choses est arrivé ça à mal finis, très mal. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrai me relever d'un autre coup dur, je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de remettre mon cœur en jeu. Et je sais qu'avec toi c'est possible, je sais que tu es une femme formidable Lexa mais je ne suis pas prête. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir parce que je suis incapable d'arrêter d'avoir peur, sur ce coup-là c'est moi la moins mature des deux. Ta rupture est récente, et je sais que tu ne veux pas te servir de moi pour rebondir mais ...

Lexa : Tu n'as rien avoir avec Costia, je n'ai jamais ressenti avec Costia ce que je ressens pour toi. Si tu n'es pas prête alors je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, car je sais que tu en vaux le coup. En plus j'ai l'autorisation de Madi, je ne te ferai jamais de mal Clarke, alors ne me repousses pas.

Clarke : D'accord, pour commencer on pourrait déjà faire ce diner/ Cinéma promis, non ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Ouai, rentres je vais chercher mon sac.

 **POV Clarke :**

Zeke : Tout va bien Cap ?

Clarke : Muai, j'essaie de voir si je repère l'équipe d'Emerson et Pike, merci de m'accompagner ce soir.

Zeke : Je t'en prie, mais tu aurais pu y aller avec Kira, tu sembles la connaître, non ?

Clarke : C'est compliqué, j'ai l'impression que c'était une autre vie.

Zeke : Si Raven et moi on est ensemble c'est grâce à toi, tu veux en parler ?

Clarke : Pas vraiment non, mais je te remercie de le proposer.

Zeke : Tu sais que Raven va te harceler pour savoir ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Sans doute, oui.

Zeke : Si c'est trop pour toi, on arrête tout, on te suivra tu le sais.

Clarke : Ouai, Gustus et Kira arrivent avec Wallace, tiens toi bien.

Kira : Dante je vous présente ma championne, Clarke et voici Zeke il fait partit de son équipe.

Clarke : (Serre la main de Dante) Bonsoir Monsieur, très belle réception.

Dante : Merci, j'ai entendu vos exploits chez les juniors, je suis ravi de vous avoir avec nous.

Kira : Cette année le tournoi va être passionnant.

Dante : Je n'en doute pas, venez avec moi je vais vous présenter à quelques participants.

Je suis Dante et Kira, Gustus prend Zeke à part et Kira me tend le bras que j'accroche en serrant les dents.

Dante : Je vous présente Clarke, voici Ankara, Emerson et Cage mon fils, ils participent tous au tournoi en tant que Combattants.

Ankara : Oula jolie morceau Kira, tu l'as mise dans ton lit aussi ?

Je me crispe un peu et fait un faux sourire charmeur à Ankara, j'étudie Emerson qui a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Clarke : Merci pour le compliment, Kira m'a effectivement mise dans son lit il y a longtemps, c'est du passé.

Ankara : Et bien si tu as envie de nouveauté, fais-moi signe.

Clarke : J'en prends note, mais mon cœur est déjà pris.

Cage : Voilà qui est fort dommage, je vous invite à danser ?

Kira : Désoler Cage, elle m'a promis sa première danse, à plus tard.

Elle me tire sur la piste où je la fusille du regard, elle semble indifférente et je souffle d'énervement.

Clarke : Tu fous quoi ? Cage est un bon moyen de me faire entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Dante.

Kira : Il veut juste te mettre dans son lit.

Clarke : Et bien ça vous fait un point en commun et je sais me défendre, merci.

Kira : Arrêtes maintenant, je sais que tu me détestes mais on doit travailler ensemble sur cette mission.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée pour convaincre mon Colonel de tout ça et je m'en fous, laisses moi faire mon job et fais le tien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, je vais rejoindre Zeke, à plus tard.

Kira : Clarke stp, on ne pourrait pas oublier ?

Clarke : Oublier que tu m'as brisé le cœur ?

Kira : J'avais mes rasions, écoutes mettons de côté nos différents, une fois qu'on aura arrêté tout le monde, tu seras débarrassé de moi pour de bon.

Clarke : Comme tu veux, c'est toi le chef après tout.

Je m'écarte d'elle, son regard triste me serre le cœur, mais pas question de retomber dans ses filets, d'autant plus que Lexa m'attends, je sais qu'elle au moins elle m'aime. D'ailleurs à la fin de la soirée, je sonne chez elle et elle m'ouvre en pyjama.

Clarke : Désolé je t'ai réveillé ?

Lexa : Non, tout va bien, tu es magnifique en robe de soirée.

Clarke : Merci, je voulais juste te dire bonsoir.

Lexa : (Sourire) Le téléphone ça existe tu sais ?

Clarke : Mais au téléphone je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et elle referme ses bras autour de moi en souriant, voilà où est ma place maintenant.

Lexa : C'est une très bonne raison Princesse, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Clarke : Maintenant oui, je viendrai t'encourager pour ton match demain.

Lexa : D'accord, tu veux rentrer ?

Clarke : Tu dois te reposer, on se voit demain Commandante.

Lexa : D'accord à demain, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Je lui caresse la joue tendrement et l'embrasse doucement, elle est adorable de s'inquiéter pour moi, mais lui parler de Kira ne changerai pas grand-chose.

Clarke : Reposes-toi Championne.

Le lendemain je suis assise dans les gradins avec Bellamy, Aden et Lincoln, on regarde Octavia combattre.

Lincoln : Ta sœur a un très bon niveau de Muay-Thai, ça fait longtemps qu'elle pratique ?

Clarke : Le Muay-Thai environ trois ans, avant elle faisait du Taekwondo, elle a toujours aimé se battre.

Bellamy : Oui, presque plus que toi, ce qui déjà est un exploit.

Lincoln : Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu Clarke lever la main sur quelqu'un, elle est tellement gentille.

Aden : C'est vrai que t'est sympa, je suis contente que tu sortes avec ma sœur.

Je rougis un peu et Bellamy me regarde avec étonnement, Lincoln éclate de rire et je reporte mon attention sur Octavia qui viens d'allonger son adversaire par Ko.

 **POV Lexa :**

Madi : Alorrrssss ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Alors rien du tout, je ne parlerai pas de ça avec toi, c'est bizarre.

Madi : Parle sinon je dis à ma mère que je suis contre et elle n'ira pas contre ma volonté.

Lexa : Quoi mais je croyais...

Je la vois sourire et lui frappe l'épaule elle se paie ma tête et moi je plonge comme une idiote.

Lexa : Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, on a échangé deux baisers, un restaurant et un cinéma pour le moment.

Madi : Alors elle embrasse bien ?

Lexa : (Rougis) Tu peux rêver pour que je te parle de ça, ta mère va me tuer.

Madi : (Rire) Je suis contente pour vous, elle semble plus heureuse et toi aussi.

Lexa : Merci et bravo pour ton combat, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire pareil.

Madi : Je la connais pas, tu la déjà vu combattre ?

Lexa : Non, je sais juste qu'elle s'entrainait dans la salle de Nia donc il faut se méfier.

Madi : Je m'inquiète pas trop, tu vas l'écraser, je vais rejoindre tout le monde, bon courage.

Je souris en la voyant rejoindre Clarke qui semble subir un interrogatoire de son frère vu son visage gêné. Quelqu'un a dû lâcher le morceau pour nous, elle me regarde et mime une corde ce qui me fait éclater de rire. Son visage s'éclaire d'un magnifique sourire et je sais que je suis perdue, je suis définitivement amoureuse, ça craint.

Arbitre : En position, match opposant Lexa Wood à Gaëlle Fisher.

On se salut en se tapant dans les gants et le match commence, tout de suite je note son style agressif et je la tiens à distance. Le match se poursuit, je place des coups au bon moment marquant des points, elle s'énerve et me fonce dessus. Mon souffle se coupe sous l'impact, l'arbitre siffle mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'acharner sur moi, elle est retirée par deux arbitres qui la renvoie dans son camp avec un avertissement.

Anya : Tu vas bien ?

Lexa : Elle est teigneuse, ça va, elle n'apprécie pas que je la tienne à distance.

Anya : Ne prends pas de risques inutiles, finis le combat dès que tu peux.

Je tente un regard vers Clarke et ma famille, je souris en voyant qu'ils fusillent tous du regard mon adversaire et croise le regard inquiet de ma petite amie ?

Lexa : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais la mettre au tapis.

Dix minutes plus tard ma supériorité est écrasante et mon adversaire perd définitivement patience. Elle me saute dessus, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec du Kick-Boxing là. J'étouffe un cri de douleur quand elle me mord et l'écarte d'un coup, je saute et l'envoi au tapis définitivement grâce au même coup que mon match contre Clarke.

Arbitre : Victoire par Ko, Melle Fisher sera sanctionnée, vous pouvez sortir du ring.

Anya : Je vois Nia, attends-moi là je reviens.

Lexa : Anya laisses tomber, je lui ferais manger le sol bientôt, viens.

Ma sœur serre ses poings de colère, elle va finir par la tuer si elle n'arrête pas ses provocations. D'un coup elle tourne les talons et je soupire, Lincoln me fait signe qu'il s'en occupe et je rejoins ma famille.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Tu vas bien ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Maintenant oui, je vais prendre une douche.

Je file sans faire attention au regard moqueur de Madi et Aden et celui choqué de Bellamy, je n'aurai peut-être pas du l'embrasser devant tout le monde comme ça ? Quand je reviens elle a disparu et je sens mon cœur se serrer, je suis trop con des fois.

Madi : Maman ne t'en veux pas, elle devait juste s'entrainer avec Nylah.

Lexa : Ha ok, Nylah je vois, bon je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis morte.

Je rentre chez moi en trainant des pieds, je pensais qu'on allait passer la fin de journée ensemble, mais apparemment je me trompais. J'ai dit que je l'attendrai, mais je crois avoir surestimé mes forces, tout en elle me fait perdre la tête. Je m'affale devant la télé ou je reste prostrée durant le reste de l'après-midi.

(Sonnette)

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai aucune envie de voir du monde, je ne sais pas comment faire avec Clarke et c'est entrain de me tuer à petit feux.

(Téléphone qui vibre, texto)

Clarke : Ouvres-moi stp.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas sensée t'entrainer avec Nylah ?

Clarke : Lex ouvres moi, on doit parler.

Ok mauvais signe, je soupire et me traine jusqu'à ma porte que j'ouvre avec appréhension. Clarke semble soulagée et rentre, je ne la regarde pas de peur d'y voir la fin de notre relation, si début il y a eu évidemment.

Clarke : Regardes-moi stp, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Rien, tout va bien.

Clarke : Lexa regardes moi, qu'est ce qui se passe, tu regrettes ?

Lexa : Quoi, non c'est juste que ...

Clarke : Mon cœur regardes moi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me parles pas.

Lexa : (Parle super vite) Je voudrai que soit officiel entre toi et moi.

Clarke : Moins vite et cesses de fixer le sol à la fin, je ne vais pas te manger.

Je relève les yeux vers elle et je croise enfin son regard inquiet, mais surtout tendre, elle ne veut pas arrêter apparemment. Attends elle vient de m'appeler son cœur là non ?

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Je suis amoureuse de toi, j'aimerai qu'entre nous ça soit officiel Clarke, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir loin de moi.

(Silence)

Lexa : Dis quelque chose stp, c'est assez flippant ce silence.

 **POV Clarke :**

Ho bordel mon cœur va s'arrêter, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait tout arrêter et elle me sort qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ? Je suis en plein rêve c'est obligé, elle semble mal à l'aise et sa voix me replonge dans la réalité.

Lexa : Clarke, tu es sure que ça va, tu sembles assez choquée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, écoutes, oublies ce que je t'ai dit...

Clarke : Non...

Lexa : (Blêmit) Non tu ne veux pas que ce soit officiel, c'est trop tôt c'est ça, écoutes c'était stupide je...

Je la coupe net en l'embrassant sauvagement en la plaquant contre sa porte lui arrachant un gémissement surpris.

Clarke : Non je ne veux pas oublier Lexa.

 _ **Ratink M...**_

Mes mains se sont faufilées sous son t-shirt que je remonte d'un coup sec, mes lèvres se sont accrochées à son cou que j'embrasse avec envie. Je ne peux pas encore lui dire les mots qu'elle attend mais je peux lui prouver à quel point je tiens à elle, à quel point j'ai envie d'elle. Toujours contre la porte je la soulève par les fesses lui décrochant un rire et je me dirige vers le canapé, la chambre est vraiment trop loin.

Clarke : Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

Lexa : N'y penses même pas, je rêve de ce moment depuis longtemps.

Le peu de self contrôle qu'il me reste viens de s'envoler et je reprends possession de ses lèvres avec gourmandise, Dieu que c'est bon de l'embrasser comme ça. Je dégrafe son soutien-gorge d'une main, pendant qu'elle fait tomber ma veste et mon T-shirt. Sa peau est tellement douce, je la regarde et glisse ma main sur ses seins la faisant gémir, ma langue prend le relais pendant que m'occupe de sa ceinture et lui enlève son pantalon.

Lexa : Bordel, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Mon soutient gorge vole, vite suivi de mon pantalon et je me réinstalle entre ses cuisses, je la couvre de baisers brulants, je descends vers ses cuisses que je mordille lui faisant lâcher quelques jurons. Je peux sentir son humidité, son envie et ça me rend dingue que ce soit moi qui provoque de telles réactions. Elle m'oblige à l'embrasser de nouveau, ce que je fais avec plaisir avant de réattaquer ses seins, qui sont un appel au crime tellement ils sont beaux. Ses tétons déjà durcis semblent fait pour ma bouche, mes mains glissent sur son corps et je finis par lui enlever son string, le miens suis juste après et c'est une explosion quand nos intimités se rencontre enfin. Je commence un mouvement de friction qui me fait perdre la tête, Lexa semble lutter aussi et me retourne comme une crêpe sous elle.

Lexa : Tu es tellement belle, est ce que je rêve ?

Clarke : Non, je suis là maintenant tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour.

Elle rigole mais se coupe quand je glisse deux doigts en elle, elle s'écroule à moitié sur moi la respiration erratique et je commence un rapide mouvement de va et viens. Je manque de tout arrêter quand elle me pénètre avec force elle aussi et c'est en accrochant nos regards que la délivrance arrive. A peine le temps de me remettre que je la retourne et l'embrasse fougueusement, descendant mes lèvres jusqu'à sa boule de plaisir que j'attrape délicatement entre mes lèvres.

Lexa : Ho bordel, je peux mourir demain c'est bon.

Je souris et commence à lécher avec application lui arrachant des petits cris adorables, ses mains se sont posées sur ma tête pour que je ne bouge pas, plutôt mourir que de le faire de toute façon. Je récupère sa saveur et la sens trembler, merde je n'aurai jamais cru que ça serait si bon de la voir perdre pied comme ça. Deux minutes plus tard elle hurle mon nom et je remonte vers elle en la couvrant de baiser pour finir sur ses lèvres la faisant se gouter sois même.

Clarke : Tu es délicieuse Commandante.

 _ **Fin du Ratin M...**_

Je regarder Lexa dormir dans mes bras en souriant et caressant son dos du bout des doigts, cette nuit fût assez sportive. Rater pour le côté on va y aller doucement, il faudrait que je lui parle de Kira et du fait que je travaille avec elle mais je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse, je sens ton regard sur moi tu sais.

Clarke : Quelle idée d'être aussi magnifique de bon matin aussi ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Tu l'es bien plus que moi, je te prépare le petit déjeuner ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Il est prêt marmotte, je suis réveillée depuis un moment.

Lexa : Cauchemars ?

Je la regarde tendrement, son inquiétude est vraiment touchante, mais je me rends compte que pas un seul mauvais rêve n'a perturbé le peu de sommeil que j'ai eu.

Clarke : Non aucun, grâce à toi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Mon lit est tout à toi Princesse.

Je rigole et on passe la journée à s'aimer et rire, quand je rentre chez moi je vois Octavia et Bellamy et je souffle, allons bon je ne vais pas y couper.

Clarke : Je ne vous dirai rien bande de vautours, mais on dirait que je ne suis plus célibataire.

Octavia : (Rire) Si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça.

Bellamy : Clair, depuis combien de temps ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Depuis le premier regard si je suis honnête, où est Madi ?

Octavia : Avec les parents, bon aller racontes quoi...

Je rigole et file préparer le repas, ma famille sur les talons, cette histoire avec Lexa n'était pas prévue mais j'en ai assez de me battre contre ce que je ressens en permanence.

Octavia : Donc vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

Clarke : Oui.

Octavia : Cool, tu crois que Lincoln serait intéressé par moi ?

Bellamy : QUOI ?

On rigole et je regarde mon portable en voyant un message de Lexa, je lui répond et taquine un peu ma sœur sur Linc.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Un mois plus tard...**

Lexa : Mon Ange tu vas où comme ça ?

Clarke : Un truc de dernière minute pour le travail, ne m'attends pas je vais surement rentrer super tard et directement chez moi, on se voit bientôt ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Et comment, fais attention sur la route et envois moi un texto quand tu es bien rentrée chez toi.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Promis, bonne nuit.

Je regarde Clarke partir le sourire aux lèvres depuis un mois je vis un rêve éveillé, c'est même risible à quel point tout se passe bien entre nous ? Jamais je n'avais connu ça, en même temps je n'ai eu que Costia comme relation sérieuse et je me rends compte à quel point je me trompais. L'amour n'as rien avoir avec ce que j'ai vécu avec elle, je voudrais lui dire à quel point je l'aime mais je sais que c'est trop tôt. Quand elle me regarde je vois encore cette fragilité, comme si j'allais disparaître, je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras et ça à l'air de marcher puisqu'elle m'a présenté à sa famille officiellement même si tous me connaissent bien déjà.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Anya : La Terre appelle Lexa, j'ai le programme des Mondiaux, tu rencontres Nia en demi-finale si tout va bien.

Lexa : Ok, je me sens en forme ça va.

Anya : Je sais, l'amour te réussit.

Nylah : Et les filles, je vous kidnappe ce soir, c'est mon anniversaire et on sort.

Anya : Tient donc, et qui te dit qu'on a envie de venir ?

Nylah : Mais tu n'as pas le choix, c'est un kidnapping je te signale.

Je vois ma sœur rigoler, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue comme ça et regarde plus attentivement Nylah. Depuis qu'elle sait que Clarke et moi on est ensemble elle ne fait plus aucune allusion douteuse à Clarke et se contente d'être son amie, ce qui me rassure un peu.

Lexa : Quelle heure et où je trainerai le Tyran qui me serre de sœur avec moi.

Nylah : 20h à l'Arkadia, c'est un nouveau bar branché, à ce soir.

Lexa : On sera là.

Elle s'en va et Anya la suit des yeux, elle lui plait mais pour une raison que je ne connais que trop bien elle ne tente rien.

Lexa : Cooper voulait ton bonheur, comme Linc, Aden et moi. Nylah est une femme adorable, laisses lui une chance. C'est toi qui m'a poussé à m'ouvrir à Clarke, pareil pour Linc avec Octavia, donc suis ton propre conseil. Tu as aussi droit au bonheur, tu le mérites, tu ne trompes personne en faisant cela.

Anya : (Larmes) Je ne sais pas si je peux l'oublier.

Lexa : Personne ne te le demande Anya, viens on va prendre une douche et aller lui chercher un cadeau.

Anya : Je te rejoins, je dois finir des papiers.

Je souris et me dirige vers les douches, je me fige en voyant Clarke dessous, ça fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, mon corps réagit de lui-même et l'enferme dans mes bras.

Clarke : Bonjour étrangère, je suis désolée de vous le dire mais j'ai une petite amie assez canon donc vous n'avez aucune chance avec moi.

Lexa : Comme c'est dommage, je suis sure de vous faire changer d'avis si vous m'en donnez la possibilité ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Bonjour mon cœur, ton entrainement c'est bien passé ?

Lexa : Oui très bien, je...

Je me stop net en voyant son arcade éclaté et le bleu sur ses côtes, qu'est-ce que...

Clarke : Ne poses pas de questions, ce n'est rien, d'accord ?

Son regard me supplie de ne rien demander et j'abdique en l'embrassant tendrement, je dois lui faire confiance, elle me le dirait si jamais elle avait un souci.

Lexa : Tu m'as horriblement manqué ces trois derniers jours, tu viens à l'anniversaire de Nylah avec moi ?

Clarke : Oui, je vais récupérer Madi et on te rejoint.

Lexa : Je peux venir la chercher avec toi ? On pourrait manger ensemble avant la soirée, tu en dis quoi ?

Clarke : Ok, mes parents veulent te kidnapper le week-end prochain pour le premier barbecue, j'ai promis qu'on y serait, ça ne te dérange pas ? Il parait que tu es la reine de la grillade ?

Lexa : (Sourire) J'ai de nombreux talents, tournes toi je vais te frotter le dos.

Clarke : Si on n'était pas au centre je t'aurai déjà plaqué contre la paroi de cette douche, alors file avant que je ne perde définitivement mes moyens.

Lexa : Est-ce que je vous fais de l'effet Princesse ?

Clarke : Toi non, mais ton corps parfait si, files maintenant vile tentatrice.

Je souris et l'embrasse amoureusement, je laisse trainer mes lèvres contre son cou et je la sens se crisper avant de soupirer d'aise et de me rendre mon baiser.

Lexa : (Murmure) Je t'aime.

J'ai à peine murmuré mais elle m'a parfaitement entendu et me retient par la main avant que je ne sorte pour me plaquer contre la paroi.

Clarke : Il faut assumer maintenant Commandante.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est toi qui a du mal avec ça, pas moi, moi j'assume totalement ce que je ressens pour toi.

Clarke : (Triste) Tu penses que je n'assume pas ?

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire, je dis juste que la porte est fermée à clé et que ça ne me dérange pas de te faire l'amour ici.

Elle semble soulagée et glisse sa main sur ma joue, j'inverse nos positions et lui prouve à quel point ce que je viens de lui dire avec force. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit mais je sais qu'elle ressent pareil, ça sent à chaque regard, chaque caresse de sa part et je me laisse porter par ce simple moment de bonheur.

 **POV Clarke :**

Kira : Tu as encore deux matchs éliminatoires pour rentrer enfin dans le tournoi, ça ira ?

Clarke : Oui, tu m'as choisis des adversaires pas trop durs, ça va.

Kira : Tu as quand même l'arcade explosée, ne leur donnes pas l'occasion de te blesser, ils n'ont aucune limite et le prix d'un million de dollars à la clé fait envie à tous.

Clarke : Vous en êtes où pour démanteler l'organisation ?

Kira : Gustus s'en occupe avec le tournoi ils sont moins sur leurs gardes, ce qui permet de nous laisser travailler plus tranquillement. On fait au plus vite, le but est de ne pas te mettre en danger plus que nécessaire.

Clarke : Muai, ça va je me charge de les garder occupée, toi occupes-toi de les faire plonger un maximum.

Kira : (Caresse ma joue doucement) Tu es sur que tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Clarke : (S'écarte d'un bond) Ne fais pas ça, je suis avec quelqu'un et déjà que je lui mens sur tout ça...

Kira : Désolé, bon je rejoins la loge.

Je la regarde partir et voit Harper rentrer avec Wells, ils me regardent avec interrogation et je soupire.

Clarke : Vivement que tout ça finisse, tout va bien de votre côté ?

Harper : Ne t'en fais pas, on s'est fondu dans la masse.

Wells : Harper tu peux aller me récupérer des poches de froid stp.

Harper : Tout de suite, t'en fais pas Cap, tu vas n'en faire qu'une bouchée de ce gringalet.

Elle s'en va et Wells me regarde, il me bande les mains en silence, attendant que je me livre, comme toujours en silence, il sait que je lui parlerai le moment venu.

Clarke : Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un, elle m'a abandonnée il y a cinq ans. Sans une explication, sans un mot et ce n'est que grâce à Maya que j'ai su que c'était un Agent du FBI infiltré. Elle c'est juste servis de moi et fait style que c'est elle qui souffre le plus de tout ça, elle ne manque pas d'air.

Wells : Tu ressens encore des choses pour elle, et c'est normal Clarke. Durant un an tu as cru à cette histoire, à cette seconde chance.

Clarke : Sauf que ce n'était pas elle ma seconde chance mais Lexa.

Wells : Je sais, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, ton cœur est à sa juste place avec elle.

Clarke : Et toi avec Gaia, je vous ai vu vous tourner autour ?

Wells : (Rires) Même pas en rêve je t'en parle, file c'est à toi.

Je me lève et serre mon ami dans les bras fortement, heureusement qu'il est là. Je rentre dans la cage et regarde mon adversaire se mettre en position d'attaque. Ok c'est parti, le gong retentit et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de frapper que je lui tombe dessus. J'ai pris le style kick-boxing de Lexa vu que je m'entraine pas mal avec elle ces temps-ci. Il arrive à se dégager et me toucher une ou deux fois m'ouvrant la lèvre mais je le finis par un coup de pied renversé et il s'étale au sol KO. Je me recule et évite de regarder la foule avec dégout, place un faux sourire sur mes lèvres et lève le poing en l'air.

Cage : Et bien, tu es une vrai tigresse toi, j'ai hâte de t'affronter.

Clarke : Moi aussi, histoire d'abimer ton visage d'ange.

Cage : (Rire) Je t'aime bien, j'espère que tu vas remporter ton autre combat, Mike est bien plus difficile que le gringalet que tu viens d'affronter.

Il s'en va, Wells rentre avec Zeke, il me donne quelques conseils pendant que mon ami me soigne avec Harper qui vient d'arriver avec la trousse de secoure.

Zeke : Ok c'est un foutu géant, et pour l'avoir vu combattre je sais qu'il est rapide et puissant. Un coup et tu vas déguster, si il t'enferme dans ses bras t'es morte.

Clarke : Ok, je ne le laisserai pas me toucher.

Wells : Fais lui mordre la poussière, on croit en toi.

Harper : Le genou gauche semble plus faible, frappes là si tu ne t'en sors pas.

Clarke : Bien, j'y retourne.

Je regarde sans peur la montagne de muscles me faire face et le combat commence. Il utilise la lutte et la boxe comme technique de combat. Je prends le style Akido pour retourner sa force contre lui, j'arrive à le maintenir à distance durant dix minutes comme ça. Puis il me jette du sable dans les yeux et me percute de plein fouet me coupant le souffle. Il se relève et me balance violement un coup de pied dans le ventre me faisant cracher du sang. Je roule sur le côté pour me relever et enchaine avec le style Taekwondo. Je lui brise le genou d'un violent coup, remonte mon genou contre son menton pour l'achever mais il me fauche les jambes me faisant manger le sol à nouveau. Je grogne, roule à nouveau sur le côté et lui saute dessus pour l'achever, je frappe encore et encore. Je pense à Jasper, Illan, Finn, Kira et laisse exploser toute ma colère. Il s'écroule enfin et je me recule, la foule explose et je me traine jusqu'à Wells qui me réceptionne dans ses bras.

Wells : Je te tiens, tu as surement une ou deux côtes cassées faut aller à l'hôpital viens.

Kira : Viens je t'aide.

 **POV Lexa :**

J'avais trop envie de voir Clarke donc après ma soirée avec d'anciens amis de lycée, je suis partie direct chez elle. Sauf que quand j'ouvre c'est une Madi en larme qui m'ouvre avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

Octavia : J'allais t'appeler, Clarke a eu un accident de voiture, on doit aller à l'hôpital.

Lexa : Quoi, quand ? Elle va bien ?

Madi : On ne sait pas, elle était avec Wells et Harper à un match de basket.

Je serre Madi dans mes bras et on monte rapidement en voiture, un match de Basket, je croyais qu'elle n'aimait pas ce sport ? Quand j'arrive à l'hôpital militaire je me précipite sur Wells pour prendre des nouvelles.

Wells : Elle va bien, enfin elle à deux côtes cassées et une commotion et quelques bleus mais ça aurait pu être plus grave.

Octavia : Merci mon Dieu, on peut la voir ?

Wells : Abby arrive, elle veut la garder cette nuit en observation mais comme vous vous en doutez Clarke refuse.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe, quelle chambre ?

Harper : Bonne chance elle est particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

Lexa : Au moins elle est vie, elle ne bougera pas de cet hôpital tant que je ne suis pas sure qu'elle aille bien.

Wells : Chambre 19, viens Madi on va chercher un café pour tout le monde et après on ira voir ta mère.

Madi : D'accord, j'ai eu peur.

Wells : Ne t'en fais pas, ta mère est solide.

Octavia : J'appelle Bellamy, il est en déplacement avec Nathan pour une compétition.

Je me dirige vers la chambre, encore inquiète avant de me figer en voyant une femme caresser tendrement la joue de Clarke. Clarke ne semble pas contre cette marque d'affection et mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans la poitrine.

Kira : Restes tranquille ma belle, tu as besoin de repos.

Clarke : Muai, je le prendrai chez moi, ma mère exagère, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Kira : Clarke, stp écoutes la, c'est juste pour une nuit, ça rassura tout le monde, penses à Madi.

Clarke : (Souffle) Très bien, merci de m'avoir porté.

La femme sourit et embrasse Clarke, ne pouvant en supporter plus je tourne les talons les larmes aux yeux. Je n'écoute pas les appels de Wells qui revient et rentre chez moi, où je reste enfermée durant trois jours. Je suis trop conne, je ne lui suffis pas, je suis juste un amusement passager ? Est-ce qu'elle me trompe depuis le début, elle a essayé de m'appeler au moins cent fois depuis mais je n'ai répondu à aucun appel ou messages. Je ne veux pas parler sous le coup de la colère, je veux comprendre ce que j'ai fait de mal, parce que si on me trompe à chaque fois, c'est que le problème vient forcement de moi, non ?

(Sonnette)

Clarke : Lexa je sais que tu es là, ouvres moi stp.

Je ne bouge pas et m'enfonce dans le canapé, qu'elle sonne je m'en moque, elle s'est bien foutu de moi.

Clarke : Lexa, stp laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que tu as vu avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, tu me dois au moins ça.

Je me lève et ouvre la porte d'un coup, mais ma colère s'évanouit en voyant à quel point Clarke à l'air misérable, on dirait qu'elle est passée sous un tracteur. Je me décale et elle avance péniblement vers le canapé où elle s'installe doucement, ces côtes doivent lui faire un mal de chien vu sa tête.

Lexa : Comment tu vas ?

Clarke : Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ?

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas céder à la colère et quand je les ouvre à nouveau Clarke me regarde avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

Lexa : C'est qui ?

Clarke : Kira est mon ex, on est restées ensemble durant un an. Elle m'a quitté pour son travail il y a cinq ans sans explications, on s'est retrouvé il y a peu de temps, car on bosse au même endroit.

Lexa : Et vous avez décidé de reprendre votre histoire où vous l'aviez laissé en m'oubliant au passage c'est ça ?

Clarke : Je ne t'ai pas trompé Lexa, si tu étais restée dix seconde de plus tu aurais vu que je l'avais repoussé.

Lexa : Je suis sensée te croire sur parole c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle, ou encore du fait qu'elle soit de retour dans ta vie ?

Clarke : Parce que je me fou d'elle, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être bon sang.

Lexa : Ne commences pas à lever le ton, je suis celle qui devrait être ne colère, tu m'as mentis et tu sais que je déteste ça.

Clarke : Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi Lexa ça ne pourra jamais marcher, Kira et moi c'est du passer.

Lexa : Tu avais l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie, tu souriais pendant qu'elle te caressait la joue.

Clarke : Mais bon sang Lexa j'étais complètement choutée par les cachets suite à mon accident.

Lexa : En parlant de cet accident, depuis quand tu vas voir les matchs de basket, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

Clarke : Tu es sérieuse là ?

Lexa : Quoi tu me mens depuis le début, autant c'était pour la retrouver que tu as inventé cette excuse bidon. Et Wells et Harper te couvrent en bon amis qu'ils sont.

Clarke : Je vois, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là. Visiblement tu n'as pas confiance en moi et sans ça notre relation est vouée à l'échec.

Lexa : Tu l'aimes encore je l'ai vu ?

Clarke : Mais c'est toi que j'ai chois car je t'aimais.

 **POV Lexa :**

 _ **Deux semaines plus tard...**_

Arbitre : Victoire par KO pour Melle Wood, vous accédez en demi-finale félicitation.

Lexa : Merci.

Je descends du ring et observe Madi combattre, elle semble en difficulté et Octavia lui crie des encouragements avec... Je détourne mes yeux de Clarke et mon cœur se serre douloureusement.

Lincoln : Va lui parler.

Lexa : Non, mauvaise idée.

Lincoln : Lexa tu es rongée par la culpabilité et tu es triste à en crever depuis deux semaines alors va lui parler bordel.

Lexa : Elle n'a aucune envie de me parler Linc.

Lincoln : Kira lui a brisé le cœur, c'est dur d'oublier un tel amour mais elle ne serait jamais retournée avec elle. Tu as été stupide et tu as laissé la colère prendre le dessus, tu as commis une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Lexa : La dernière chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle m'aimait, tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ces mots ?

Lincoln : Mets ta fierté de côté et vas lui parler, et arrêtes d'éviter Madi aussi, cette pauvre gosse n'y est pour rien.

Mon frère s'en va en boitant vers Octavia qui l'accueil d'un doux baiser. Clarke sembla m'avoir vu et détourne le regard, mais j'ai pu apercevoir ses yeux blessés, j'ai été complètement nulle avec elle.

Nylah : Beau match, tu as un style plus agressif que d'habitude non ?

Lexa : Sans doute, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nylah : Monty combat, la Capoeira est juste après le Kick-Boxing. Aden aussi combat, il ne te l'a pas dit ?

Lexa : Mon frère est fâché contre moi depuis quelques temps.

Nylah : Clarke aurait dû te parler de Kira, elle a ses tord aussi, mais c'était une histoire compliquée d'après ce que j'ai compris. Madi ne l'a jamais rencontré, ni aucun de ses amis. Tu comprends la différence avec toi ?

Lexa : Oui, seulement je ne sais pas si je peux lui apporter ce qu'elle attend de moi.

Nylah : Tu es comme ta sœur, quand vous comprendrez qu'on attend rien de vous à part de l'amour on avancera.

Elle s'en va aussi et je file sous la douche, il y a du monde mais je ne fais pas attention et plonge sous l'eau chaude. D'un coup je suis plaquée contre la paroi avec force et maintenue fermement dans cette positon par deux femmes.

Nia : Je crois que tu as besoin qu'on te rappelle qui est la plus forte ici.

Lexa : (Rire) Tu parles de toi, tu as besoin de larbin pour faire ton sale boulot ?

Nia : J'ai déjà envoyé ta sœur dans l'autre monde, ne me provoques pas plus ou tu iras la rejoindre rapidement. Donnez-lui une leçon, je m'en vais, il ne faut pas qu'on me voit là.

On me ramène à l'écart et j'ai beau me débattre, le combat est inégale en trois contre un.

Madi : Lexa ?

De la peur voilà ce que je ressens quand je vois une des filles se diriger d'un coup vers Madi, j'encastre la tête d'une des filles qui me tenaient dans le carrelage et la plaque au sol.

Lexa : Sors d'ici tout de suite va chercher la sécurité.

Elle obéit sans discuter et un violent coup dans le dos me fait lâcher la fille qui roule sur le côté. Elle en profite pour me décrocher une droite mais je réplique et les trois femmes me tombent dessus.

Femme : Envoyez moi la à l'hôpital et trouvez-moi cette foutu gamine.

Savoir Madi en danger me mets hors de moi et je décroche des coups violents à mes opposants, Nia a disparu et d'un coup un éclair blond arrive et percute deux de mes agresseurs avec force. Je m'occupe de la dernière et me tourne pour voir Clarke allonger facilement les deux dernières filles, elle semble hors d'elle.

Anya : Waouh qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Lexa tu es nue je te rappelle ?

Lexa : (Rougis et attrape une serviette rapidement) Désoler pas vraiment eu le temps de m'habiller avant qu'elles ne me tombent dessus.

Clarke : Tu saignes, ton arcade est surement pétée.

Elle ne m'a pas regardé une fois dans les yeux et Nylah qui vient d'arriver sort les filles de la douche avec Anya.

Clarke : Tu as peut être une commotion, tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, je dois y aller.

Lexa : (Retiens par la main) Attends je...

Clarke : C'est Nia ?

Lexa : Oui mais si je la dénonce je ne pourrai jamais prendre ma revanche contre elle lors d'un match officiel, je veux qu'elle morde la poussière, après elle pourra aller en prison.

Clarke : Ta vengeance stupide va te couter la vie et Cooper n'aurait certainement pas voulut ça.

Lexa : Tu ne sais pas ce que sait, je l'ai vu mourir devant moi.

Clarke : Et tu crois que mettre ta vie en jeu la ramènera, qu'est-ce que tu fais d'Anya, Aden, Lincoln ou même Madi ? Tu ne penses qu'à ta revanche mais ça va trop loin, surtout si Madi est en danger.

Lexa : Elle ne le sera pas, je vais aller voir Nia, Madi ne craint rien, je te le jure.

Clarke : Tu ne comprends décidemment rien, ça me tuerai de te perdre aussi.

Elle s'en va et je soupire d'énervement, je m'habille rapidement et après un coup de fil à un ami dans la police, je fonce vers l'équipe de Nia qui m'arrête.

Homme : Tu veux quoi ?

Lexa : Nia, ramènes tes fesses ici tout de suite, sinon c'est dans un poste de police que tu le feras.

Nia : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wood ?

Lexa : Si tu touches un seul cheveu de ma famille ou de Madi pour m'atteindre je t'arrache le cœur. Dans une semaine on va faire notre match comme prévu et ton titre s'envolera. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit entre temps tu finiras en prison, j'ai contacté un copain flic, il a déjà ma déposition et n'attend que mon appel pour t'arrêter.

Nia : Je ne toucherai pas ta famille ou à la gamine, c'est toi que j'anéantirai, comme ta sœur.

Lexa : On verra ça, ne t'approches plus de moi ou de ma famille.

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **Une semaine plus tard...**_

Kira : Bon le tournoi se passe sur trois jours, élimination directe, deux combats le premier soir, puis un le second et pour finir la finale ou c'est un Battle de Champions.

Raven : Combien de combat vous avez besoin encore pour boucler ces enfoirés, la dernière fois Clarke a finit bien amochée.

Kira : On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour accélérer les choses, on essaie de mettre la main sur le livre de compte de Dante, il ne le quitte que rarement.

Monroe : Le livre rouge ?

Gaia : On l'a vu dans sa loge, il le laisse sans surveillance durant les combat, surtout si ils sont passionnants.

Clarke : A moi de les rendre passionnants alors, avec ce livre on pourra le boucler ?

Kira : Oui avec ça on aura assez de preuves pour l'envoyer en prison lui et ses hommes jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

Wells : Harper et moi on reste avec Clarke pour la couvrir si un match tourne trop mal. Vous devriez prendre le reste de l'équipe pour vous aider, d'autant qu'il y a le groupe de Pike et Emerson à appréhender aussi.

Maya : On a du renfort qui va arriver, on se tiendra prêt à intervenir.

Clarke : Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à tenir bon, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ait les yeux braqués sur moi, vous occupez-vous du livre.

Zeke : On s'en charge avec les filles, on vous le ramènera, grâce à Raven on va déjouer rapidement toutes les cameras pour rentrer dans la loge.

Maya : Les premiers matchs vont commencer, on se met en place, si tout va bien, demain toute cette histoire sera finit.

Kira me tire jusqu'aux vestiaires et je me fige en voyant Lexa m'attendre, je me tourne vers mon ex qui me sourit tendrement et sort de la salle.

Clarke : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, c'est super dangereux, rentres chez toi.

Lexa : Non, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

Clarke : Je n'en avais pas le droit Lexa, c'est une mission secret défense, Kira n'aurait jamais dû te mettre en danger comme ça. Je vais la tuer, personne ne t'a vu j'espère ?

Lexa : Non, je suis là pour toi.

Clarke : Pourquoi, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné, tu as raison je t'ai mentis.

Lexa : Parce que je t'aime bordel, je crève sans toi et je...

Je la coupe en l'embrassant passionnément et elle me serre dans ses bras fortement, étreinte que je lui rends à bout de souffle.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.

Lexa : Je sais et je suis désolée d'avoir douté de cela, ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

Clarke : D'accord, maintenant rentres chez toi.

Lexa : Non, je reste avec Wells et Harper, ils me protégeront au besoin mais je veux être là pour toi.

Clarke : D'accord mais tu ne dois pas intervenir, même si je prends des coups, jures le ?

Lexa : Je te le jure, évites d'en prendre quand même.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Kira pour que tu la suives ?

Lexa : Que c'était son plus grand regret de t'avoir laissé partir et que je ne devais pas faire la même erreur qu'elle, car une femme comme toi c'est précieux. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle, je pense que vous devriez parler toutes les deux, ça vous ferait du bien.

Clarke : Et tu es OK avec ça ?

Lexa : Je sais que j'ai dit le contraire mais je te fais confiance, je sais que tu es à moi.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Bien, c'est à moi.

Durant deux jours Lexa est restée près de moi, j'ai pris de sérieux coups mais je n'ai rien de cassé et j'accède à la finale ce soir. Mais tout de suite je regarde ma petite amie se préparer pour son match contre Nia.

Anya : Tu lui es cent fois supérieure, mais si tu sens le moindre coup foireux de sa part tu jettes l'éponge. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre aussi, c'est compris ?

Lexa : Compris.

Madi : (Serre Lexa dans ses bras) Fais attention à toi, c'est cool de t'avoir comme seconde maman.

Je vois Lexa retenir avec peine ses larmes et regarder notre famille partir, je m'approche d'elle et la serre contre moi.

Lexa : Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Clarke : La fille a aussi bon gout que la mère, faut t'y faire mon amour.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : (Sourire tendre) Je t'aime aussi, va la dégommer et après on sort manger une glace avant ce soir.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes avec tous les coups que tu as reçut.

Clarke : Je sais mon cœur mais c'est mon devoir, je le doit à tout ceux tomber.

Lexa : Très bien, mais si je vois que ça dégénère je te sors de la moi-même.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Tu me prend encore pour une Princesse sans défense là.

Lexa : Tu es une Princesse, ma Princesse et je ne supporte pas de ne pouvoir rien faire pour t'aider.

Clarke : Mais tu fais quelque chose mon amour, tu es là et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin pour aller bien.

Lexa : Tu vois bien que tu es une Princesse, à me sortir des trucs romantiques comme ça.

Clarke : (Rire) En piste Commandante, tu as rdv avec ton destin.

Lexa : C'est toi mon destin Clarke.

Mon cœur se liquéfie sur place et je l'embrasse amoureusement, je suis complètement foutue et je m'en fou.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je suis montée sur le ring gonflée à bloc et même le regard mauvais de Nia n'y a rien changé. J'ai regardé ma famille, croiser le regard de Clarke et d'Anya et j'ai tapé dans les gants de Nia fortement.

Lexa : C'est pour Cooper.

Je me mets en position et au gong attaque, j'enchaine les coups, vite et fort si bien qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de régir. Je marque pas mal de points, mais je le vois elle commence à répliquer plus et elle tape fort aussi. Anya me donne quelques conseils et soigne ma lèvre ouverte suite à un direct et le match reprend. C'est comme si d'un coup elle était devenu lente, vraiment lente et je comprends que je lui suis largement supérieure, ce qui me fait sourire et elle enrager.

Anya : Tu la domines complètement, elle va tenter un coup foireux, restes sur tes gardes et finis le match au plus vite, ta revanche tu l'as prise et Cooper serait fier, moi je le suis comme le reste de notre famille.

Lexa : Merci, je t'aime tu sais, merci d'être restée près de nous et de m'avoir entrainé.

Anya : Ne deviens pas sentimentale sinon je te cogne Lexa, mais moi aussi je t'aime, maintenant va achever cette salope.

Je rigole, croise le regarde de ma famille qui m'encourage et voit le sourire discret de Clarke, elle me mime un je t'aime et quand le gong retentit je sais que je vais gagner. Deux minutes plus tard après un coup de pied retourner sauter, Nia est à terre ko et l'arbitre me lève le bras pour me déclarer vainqueur.

Arbitre : Victoire de Melle Wood, vous accédez à la finale, félicitation.

Je repère Kira dans un coin et la voit sortir ses menottes devant Nia qui a définitivement perdu son sourire, qui aurait cru que je serai amie avec l'ex de Clarke ? Clarke qui me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer mais je la laisse faire avec plaisir et lui rend son étreinte.

Clarke : Tu as été super mon amour, je suis fière de toi.

Madi : Whouaaa Lexa tu m'apprendras ton dernier coup, il est trop classe.

Lexa : (Rire) Si tu veux, à toi de briller maintenant.

Aden : Oui il reste plus que toi, on est tous en finale.

Octavia : C'est vrai ça, je n'avais même pas fait attention, notre salle va prendre du galon.

Lincoln : En parlant de salle, ton père m'a proposé une place de coach d'entrainement que j'ai accepté.

Bellamy : Super ça, et Echo viens que je te présente ma famille.

Une jolie brune arrive toute timide et Bellamy lui prend la main un regard amoureux sur le visage, faisant ricaner Octavia et Clarke. Clarke qui est toujours dans mes bras mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Echo : Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Bell m'a souvent parlé de vous.

Clarke : Nous aussi, mais désoler tu vas devoir passer le test pour voir si tu veux sortir avec notre frangin.

Je grimace, je me souviens encore de ce diner gênant avec Bellamy, Madi et Octavia qui me bombardaient de questions.

Lexa : (Sourire) Bonne chance, Linc et moi on y est passé et on a survécut ne t'en fais pas.

Bellamy : Ne t'en fais pas bébé, elles font peur comme ça mais c'est des amours.

Echo : Super j'ai hâte alors.

Madi : (Rire) Bon c'est à moi. Lexa tu veux bien m'accompagner, mon entraineur est vraiment chiant.

Clarke : Madi !

Madi : Quoi ? Je préfère que ce soit Lexa qui m'entraine, elle au moins elle est patiente et c'est une Championne.

Aden : C'est vrai que Sing est un con.

Lexa : Aden, ton langage, mais je ne peux pas vous donner tort non plus.

Clarke me regarde avec désapprobation avant de sourire et de m'embrasser, je souris et entraine Madi vers le ring.

Madi : Bonjour la pression, si je remporte la victoire je vais me retrouver contre Ontari en finale, l'année dernière j'ai finis avec le poignet cassé.

Lexa : Cette année tu finiras avec le titre, comme moi.

Durant tout le combat je serre les dents et essaie de lui donner les meilleurs conseils et techniques que je peux, mais vraiment la voir se faire malmener comme ça me serre le cœur. Clarke est dans le même état que moi et je me rends compte que Madi et elles ont pris toute la place qui restait dans mon cœur. D'un coup Madi saute et achève son adversaire par Jump-Punch puissant me faisant hurler de joie.

Lexa : (Serre Madi dans mes bras) Bravo ma puce, t'as fait un super match.

Clarke : (Se joint au câlin) Je suis bien d'accord, on va la manger cette glace ?

Toute notre famille approuve vivement et je souris, après une douche pour Madi et moi on retrouve tout le monde devant le stade, Il y a même Abby et Marcus.

Marcus : Vous avez été super les filles, pour la peine c'est moi qui paie les glaces.

Abby : Et moi les boissons, vos amis vous attendent au Polis.

Quand on arrive au bar, toute l'unité de Clarke est là, mais aussi Kira qui discute avec Maya tranquillement.

Lexa : Tu devrais lui parler avant que tout ça ne finisse, je t'attends là.

Clarke : Tu es sûre que ça te va ?

Lexa : Vous avez besoin de mettre un terme à votre histoire, pour repartir sur des bonnes bases.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Ok, je ne serai pas longue, tu me commandes un banana split et un chocolat chaud ?

Lexa : Avec plaisir Princesse, tu sais, je pensais la saison prochaine je pourrai entrainer Madi.

Clarke : Je suis sûre qu'elle va être ravie de ta décision, on en reparle plus tard, je t'aime.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je m'assois devant Kira un peu à l'écart de tout le monde, le moment est venu, je vais enfin savoir la vérité.

Kira : Il y a cinq ans j'étais en infiltration dans l'armée comme tu le sais.

Clarke : Oui tu me l'avais avoué, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as disparu sans laisser de traces, sans explications.

Kira : J'ai fait tomber un Général et plusieurs hauts gradés pour trahison et d'autres chefs d'inculpation. Ils t'ont menacé, certains savaient pour nous deux, j'ignore comment. Mais ça encore je pouvais le gérer, le problème c'est que le nom du Général que j'ai fait tomber pour trahison s'appeler Jack Griffin.

(Silence)

Clarke : Mon géniteur, tu sais bien que je m'en fou de lui, c'est un connard et je suis contente que tu l'ais envoyé en prison.

Kira : Il a menacé Madi et ta famille, si je ne m'éloignais pas de toi.

Clarke : Je ne comprends pas, tu aurais dû m'en parler.

Kira : J'ai eu peur, il avait des moyens de pression énorme, je me suis dit que tu m'oublierais vite. Que si tu étais en sécurité avec ta fille et ta famille c'était le principal. Je sais que j'ai eu tort et crois moi j'ai eu le temps de regretter ma décision. Quand je t'ai revu j'ai eu l'espoir fou de pouvoir te récupérer et tout recommencer mais j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Lexa et j'ai laissé tomber.

Clarke : Cet enfoiré m'aura pourri la vie jusqu'au bout, j'ai même voulu changer de nom fut un temps.

Kira : Maries-toi avec Lexa et tu pourras.

Je rougis et elle éclate de rire, je finis par la rejoindre dans son hilarité et je la serre dans mes bras fortement.

Clarke : J'espère qu'on pourra devenir amie, tu as beaucoup compté pour moi Kira.

Kira : Toi aussi, je suis désolée.

Clarke : Je sais, aller viens allons rejoindre les autres.

Une fois près de Lexa j'attaque ma glace avec envie, en me battant avec Raven qui tente de me voler des morceaux de banane faisant rire ma fille et ma petite amie.

Clarke : Ouste Reyes, c'est à moi, Zeke tiens ta femme sinon je la mords.

(Rires)

Raven : Même pas peur blondie, aller donnes un bout.

Lexa m'embrasse et Raven en profite mais je m'en fou et réponds à ma petite amie, j'aimerai que ce moment dure pour toujours. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et Maya se lève, j'embrasse ma fille et la regarde partir.

Lexa : Allons-y, on va en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Deux heures plus tard je rentrer dans le colisée, je faisais face à Emerson, Cage, Ankara et trois autres combattants.

Dante : La règle est simple le dernier debout remporte le tournoi, il n'y a pas de règles, hormis que les armes à feu sont interdites. Donnez-nous un beau spectacle Champions.

Cage a trempé ses mains dans du verre pilé, Ankara tient deux dagues en mains, Emerson lui a des coups de poings américain. Les trois autres sont à mains nus, on va commencer avec eux, moi j'ai un bâton de combat, il est temps de me rappeler tout l'enseignement de mon frère. Je croise le regard inquiet de Kira et de Lexa et le combat commence au bout de trente minutes je suis en sang, mais il ne reste plus que Cage, Emerson et moi debout.

Cage : Pas mal, mais ton chemin s'arrête là.

Emerson : Toi ou moi ?

Cage : Humm, je te la laisse, je vais souffler un peu.

Je me place en position de combat, je vois Zeke me montrer le livre rouge en souriant et une fois qu'il a rejoint Kira je vois Maya se lever et parler dans son oreillette.

Clarke : Emerson Khight, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour crime contre l'humanité, acte de terrorisme, meurtres, kidnapping et bien d'autres choses. Au nom de l'US Army rendez-vous sans résistance, la cour martiale vous attend.

Kira : FBI les mains en l'air tout le monde.

Maya et les commandos prennent possession des lieux, je surveille Emerson et Cage qui ont perdu le sourire et lutte contre la douleur, j'ai quand même bien morflé. Je vois Lexa s'avancer avec Kira quand Dante lance un flingue à Emerson, je ne réfléchis pas et saute sur les filles quand les tirs retentissent. Une violente douleur me vrille le corps et je m'écroule sur Kira qui a tiré sur Cage, pendant que Maya a neutralisé Emerson.

Lexa : Clarke, Clarke, Kira elle est blessée.

Kira : Bon sang, May appelle une ambulance, c'est grave.

Lexa : (Larmes) Regardes-moi Princesse, je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends, Madi t'attend, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner.

Clarke : Jamais, je serai toujours là. (Touche le cœur de Lexa)

Maya : Ils envoient un hélico, tiens le coup Clarke.

Raven arrive en boitant soutenu par Zeke et s'agenouille près de moi, je vois bien que c'est grave, je ne ressens plus rien et lutte contre l'inconscience.

Raven : Et bondie déconnes pas, restes réveillée.

Lexa : Accroches toi on a appelé ta mère, elle nous attend à l'hôpital avec Jackson.

Wells : Elle perd trop de sang, je ne trouve pas la balle, il faut l'emmener maintenant.

Clarke : Rav, tu prendras soin d'eux n'est-ce pas ?

Raven : Tais-toi, tu vas t'en sortir.

Lexa : L'hélico est là, prends mon sang je suis donneur universel.

Wells : Ok viens là, accroches toi Clarke on est en route pour l'hôpital, accroches toi.

Clarke : Tu veux m'épouser ?

Lexa : Quoi ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas encore de bague et tout mais ça te dit ?

Lexa : (Larmes) C'est la pire demande de l'univers.

Clarke : (Rire et tousse) Je sais, c'est pour casser mon image de Princesse Romantique.

Lexa : (Rire triste et embrasse) Je t'épouserai alors accroches toi.

 **POV Général :**

Abby regardait son jardin cherchant s'il manquait les moindres choses pour que tout soit parfait ? Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie quand Clarke est arrivée plus morte que vivante à l'hôpital il y a de ça six mois, mais ça fille était une battante et elle avait survécut. Et heureusement car elle ne se serait jamais remise de sa perte, tout comme Madi et le reste de sa famille. Sans oublier Lexa pour qui ça avait été très dur. Clarke était tombée dans un léger coma suite à son opération et Lexa ne l'avait pas quitté, durant dix jours elle est restée près d'elle avec Madi et le reste de la famille qui se relayait auprès d'eux. Tout ça était un mauvais souvenir, quand elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille elle ne put retenir quelques larmes d'émotions coulées.

Clarke : Ha non maman, ne commences pas, sinon je vais pleurer aussi et Maya va hurler car j'aurai ruiné son maquillage.

Maya : D'ailleurs c'est ton tour Abby, assis toi.

Abby : Tu es magnifique ma puce.

Clarke : Merci maman, tu es très élégante aussi.

 **POV Maya :**

Maya regardait Clarke le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'occupait d'Abby en discutant tranquillement avec les deux femmes. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Jasper, mais fut vite oublié quand Clarke posa la main sur son bras.

Clarke : Dis tu peux aller voir si tout va bien pour Madi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment.

Maya : Ok, elle doit être avec Lexa, ta future femme est légèrement plus paniquée que toi.

Clarke : Si elle fait mine de s'enfuir, enfermes la et appelles moi.

Maya : (Rire) T'est nulle je te jure.

Je sors de la pièce et trouve enfin Madi qui comme prévu est avec Lexa et Octavia, elles sont mortes de rire et je comprends pourquoi en voyant le pauvre Aden avec un costume bien trop petit pour lui.

Maya : Je vois que tout va bien ici.

Roan rentre dans la pièce à ce moment-là et explose de rire en lui tendant un autre costume, il me souris tendrement et m'embrasse doucement.

Roan : Tout va bien bébé ?

Maya : Oui tout va bien.

 **POV Madi :**

Je regarder Roan et Maya en souriant, voir sa marraine de nouveau heureuse me fait du bien. Et puis Roan est vraiment gentil, Lexa et Octavia ont aidé à les mettre ensemble et on est plutôt fier du résultat. Je regarde ma tante qui maquille Lexa qui se tortille sur son siège, et d'un coup je me rends compte que je ne lui ai pas encore demandé.

Madi : Dis Lexa je voulais te demander, enfin ce n'est pas une obligation et je n'en t'en voudrai pas si tu dis non ou...

Lexa : Ma puce respire, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Maya : Venez les garçons, allons finir de vous préparer.

Octavia : J'ai finis, ne ruines pas tout en pleurant sinon je te cogne.

Anya : Et mini Kane vient par la, aide moi à attraper Nylah, ce monstre m'a obligé à porter une robe et elle est en pantalon.

Lexa : Tu es très jolie comme ça An.

Anya : M'en fou, je vais la jeter dans la piscine, viens m'aider O.

Octavia : (Rire) J'arrive, à plus tard les filles.

Lexa me regarde avec interrogation, d'un coup je me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, elle va peut-être prendre peur et maman va me tuer si elle se sauve.

Lexa : Ma puce regarde-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dis-moi ?

Madi : (Respire un grand coup) Je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'appeler maman aussi.

(Silence)

 **POV Lexa :**

Ho putain de bordel de Dieu, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mon cœur va lâcher avant la fin de cette journée c'est sûr. Madi semble terrifiée et je lui ouvre mes bras, elle souris et se jette dedans soulagée.

Lexa : J'aimerai beaucoup, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une fille comme toi.

Madi : Cool, moi aussi j'ai de la chance, j'ai les meilleures mamans du monde entier et je vous aime.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma puce, toi et ta mère vous êtes toute ma vie.

Madi : Ha non Man, ne pleures pas, Tata va te tuer si ton maquillage coule.

Lexa : (Rire) Tu as raison, bon c'est le moment, on se voit plus tard.

Elle me serre dans ses bras, me souffle un je t'aime et file, bon sang cette famille veut ma mort c'est certain. Dix minutes plus tard mon frère me tend son bras, c'est le grand moment, enfin je vais me marier. Octavia et Anya sont mes témoins, Clarke a choisis Raven et Maya. Je remonte l'allée un peu nerveuse mais tous ces visages souriants de nos amis et famille me réconfortent et une fois devant Bellamy qui a passé le diplôme pour nous marier je souris à Madi qui attend avec les alliances. Aden quant à lui est le Maitre de cérémonie et il prend son rôle très au sérieux. La musique change et tout le monde se lève à nouveau pour voir rentrer Clark au bras de son père, elle est magnifique et mon souffle se coupe un instant quand son regard accroche le mien. Une fois près de moi je glisse mes mains dans les siennes et ne peux m'empêcher de lui voler un baiser.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique.

Clarke : Pas autant que toi.

Bellamy : C'est finit oui.

(Rires)

 **POV Clarke :**

Je dévore Lexa des yeux, je vais lui faire porter des robes plus souvent, elle est magnifique et bon Dieu qu'est-ce que je l'aime. Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles, mais maintenant tout va bien et je vais enfin m'unir à la femme de ma vie. J'écoute à moitié Bellamy et me contente de répondre oui ce qui fait rire Lexa qui a bien vu mon état. Madi me tend les alliances et Lexa et moi on s'échange nos anneau avec émotion.

Bellamy : Par les pouvoirs que m'ont confiés Internet et l'état je vous déclare mariées, je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que vous pouvez vous embrasser normalement.

(Rires)

Je frappe l'épaule de mon abruti de frère et j'embrasse ma femme avec envie et amour faisant exploser de joie la foule. Voilà je suis enfin mariée, je danse avec Lexa depuis un moment quand je croise le regard de ma famille. Lincoln et Octavia vont aussi se marier d'ici trois mois, tout comme Echo et Bellamy, eux c'est pour dans six mois. Nylah et Anya se sont fiancées, tout comme Wells et Gaia, mais pas de dates pour le moment. Toute ma famille semble nager dans le bonheur, et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Lexa : Madi m'a demandé si elle pouvait m'appeler maman.

Clarke : (Grand sourire) Elle voulait t'en parler depuis un moment, ça te dérange ?

Lexa : Tu veux rire j'ai failli fondre en larme et Octavia m'aurait tué car j'aurai ruiné son maquillage.

Clarke : Habitues-toi à maman, car j'ai l'intention de te faire plein d'enfants.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Moi je vote pour, plein de petites Princesses et Princes, ça ne peut que me plaire.

Clarke : Et je veux des minis Commandants aussi je te préviens.

Lexa : (Rire) Deal, je t'aime, merci pour cette belle vie.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je t'aime aussi, et ce n'est que le commencement.

 **FIN**


End file.
